Time to Ascend
by darksider82
Summary: If Time to Judge is Harry awakening with people who know what is happening. This is the mirror fic. Harry Potter/Mage.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Ascend

Magic is real. It is also somewhat alive. As humanity evolved as did magic until the first three thousand magic users began to manipulate the primal and cosmic forces that was magic.

Magic also appeared in the earth in the form of energy known as Leylines. Leylines were in essence a network of ambient magic that threaded throughout the world. They were constantly shifting and changing making them hard to predict aside from eighteen. These eighteen are the main suppliers of magic throughout the world.

As magic assisted in the formation of the world it created a small island that would eventually be known as Great Britain. In three locations of Britain were known as a Leynexus or Leynexi. One of these Leynexi was the location of four Leylines linking together and on top of it was a School that would become known as Hogwarts.

Another Leynexi in Wales, was the home of the Potter Keep. A massive mansion that could have passed for a small fortress.

Now onto the magic users. Throughout the world these three thousand users slowly developed into some well-known cultures. The wand and staff users of Europe; the seal magic of Asia, the Shamanistic Soul Walking Paths of the Native Americans, Bush Magic of Australia and Arts of the Dead of Africa. There were also other branches of magic that appeared and they were known as mages. These mages had a more primal connection to magic. These mages eventually developed nine spheres of magic.

The spheres of magic were  
Correspondence: manipulation of distance. It allows for the ability to teleport, fly, observe distant areas and at the higher levels warp bullets around, stack people on themselves, make copies of themselves, and even create planes of existence. However, the party trick of Correspondence Mages is to make reality divide by zero. Yes, it creates a black hole generally killing everyone within the area the mage himself included.

Entropy: This sphere is the sphere of chaos, luck and fate. Little things like taking Casino's by storm that sort of thing can be done with this sphere. Some of the party tricks of this sphere included effecting thought and ideas. Yes, you can make ideas grow outdated. Or the opposite. Awesome sphere is awesome.

Forces: The most well-known one. One to even grace the mundane world. The sphere of force is known for fireballs; the first spell in any person's mind set. However, it does not stop their, force mages are about controlling energy such as fire, cold, lightning, kinetic energy, gravity, radiation, and light. Even the nuclear forces at high levels.

Life: Life gets a bad rep. Only able to heal? Yes, it is the best for healing but woe be told anyone if they think that is the only thing it does. Life allows for control over living beings, healing, but also ripping people in half, physical transformations. Yes, it is a shapeshifters bread and butter. Life mages at higher levels appear to love Mary Shelly's Frankenstein as this particular sphere allows for the creation of life.

Matter: The Control over all inanimate matter. The effects can be very, very varied. Examples are transforming matter into other matter, change the properties of matter yup, trapping enemies into solid air is one thing or turn them into a bacon slicer, or simply create matter from nothing. Be creative.

Prime: Very risky and dodgy. Tendency to backfire as you are messing with the FUNDAMENTALS of mana. However it does come with very nice phase swords

Mind: As it says on the tin. Mind reading, control, restoration of madness or cause of madness. Only applicable to humans and animals. Werewolves and other creatures not influenced.

Spirit: Rip open the protective veil on the world at cause hell. Summoning and binding available here or even move outside of reality.

Time: Again as it says on the Tin.

Then a thousand years before the building of Hogwarts, an event known as the Cataclysm happened. What started it was long since forgotten but what it resulted in was the sinking of Atlantis and the scattering and intermingling of all magical abilities into what is the wizarding world today.

The most grievously affected were the Mages. Their collective powers on sole spheres of magic was irrefutably broken. Radical Mages fought against the Traditional Mages and eventually the Radicals won creating the Five Watchtowers and the laws of the following.

Watchtower= Two Ruling Arcana to master, Three Arcana to understand completely and Two Arcana to have the basics.

The watcher towers are  
Acanthus: those who walk Arcadia. You tour fairyland. Possibly the same one changelings escaped from. Acanthus Mages have the primary Arcana of Fate & Time, with the inferior Arcana of Forces.

Mastigos: Pandemonium Hearkens these walkers. Awakening was hell, literally. Faced demons, and either outwitted, out gambled, or just out-muscled the hellish pricks, so that you yourself become the prick. Yes the Abys stares into the Mastigos as they have the primary Arcana of Mind & Space, with the inferior Arcana of Matter.

Moros: Walk with death, relatively tame. Moros have the primary Arcana of Matter & Death, with the inferior Arcana of Spirit.

Obrimos: Old Testament Fire and Brimstone awakening. Obrimos have the primary Arcana of Forces & Prime, and the inferior Arcana of Death. Obrimos stereotypes paint them as zealous and devoted champions of ideals.

Thrysus: Circle of life from Lion King; you have a slim idea of the awakening. Thrysus have the primary Arcana of Life & Spirit, with the inferior Arcana of Mind.

Like with the Old Spheres of Traditional Mages the ten arcana are relatively the same except the Radicals split Entropy into two making Death and Fate. As they do the exactly as they do on the Tin except Fate is more entropic at higher levels. Ten Plagues anyone? Zombie Armies?

Unfortunately, the power of the Mages began to die out in Britain as it began to destroy itself by restricting the types of magic learnt.

(Present Day)

Harry Potter woke up with jolt. He didn't know how but he had just grabbed some clothes and the towel Mrs. Weasley had given him just as the woman in question opened the door. "Mor…morning Harry. How did you sleep?"

Harry winced "Morning. Mrs. Weasley, badly and ow. I know you mean well but since the beginning of summer my senses including hearing has been increasing. So what I'd normally call you waking me up normal at this point in time is excruciating."

Mrs. Weasley nodded "Sorry about that."

"I didn't tell anyone because I thought I'd have adjusted by now…You're waking us up early because of the walk correct."

Mrs. Weasley nodded "You all need to shower. The girls are stirring so I'd be…"

Harry was out the room like a bolt of lightning. He slid down the bannister past Charlie and Bill who were both coming out of the bathroom. They were both dressed and he thought nothing of it, they'd been sharing the bathroom to clean teeth.

Harry jumped into the shower when the first accident happened. Ginny burst in, Harry pulled the shower closed "Who is it?" He called.

"It's Ginny…HARRY! OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Ginny blushed red and rushed out the bathroom.

"Finished already?" Harry heard Hermione ask.

"DON'T COME IN HERMIONE! I'M IN THE SHOWER!" Harry yelled as he finished washing his hair. Hermione stuck her head in and shut the door with a snap.

Harry got dressed. Today he was feeling more irritable by the passing moment. He cleaned his teeth and left the bathroom "Don't fucking start Hermione. Ginny rushed in without calling first. So, don't blame it on me and for the love of Merlin let some air out of your lungs before you deafen me."

Harry brushed passed everyone and descended the stairs into the kitchen. He saw everyone looking at him "What am I? A fucking museum exhibit…oh wait, I'm in the Wizarding World of course I fucking am. Morning. Now please hold it with the questions."

"What is going on with you?" Asked Bill curiously. This was the most entertainment he had in a while.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Been containing this since I left the Dursley's. I honestly have no idea. If you do, that'd be amazing."

Bill snorted "I have an idea of what is happening. Harry, have you been through an analysis ritual?"

Harry placed his fork on his plate "Analysis ritual? Something tells me everyone bar me has…"

Charlie could smell the magic thickening being a beast trainer especially with dragons it helped. Dragons, albeit lazy creatures generally could be exceptionally cranky at the drop of a hat.

"It helps decide which courses you should take during Hogwarts…What electives did you take?"

"Divination and Care and no. Never heard of the ritual. Where can it be done?"

"Gringotts, people tend not to because well it should have been done in your second year."

Harry's eyes began to glitter with power "Well no. I've had three shit years at Hogwarts so I'm going to get this thing done."

Bill grinned "Come with me. I can explain it as I set it up. It's simple really."

Bill took them out into the paddock where the Weasley's practiced their Quidditch Skills. He pulled out his wand and in fluent High Ancient Egyptian a ritual pentagram intertwined with a nonagon, a decagon and a spider web encompassed it all.

"Some time ago the ritual pentagon was intertwined with a heptagon symbolizing the seven continents of magic and then coming off it were other shapes showing specializations of that magic. These days we just summon this someone activates it and the rest appear as needed rather simple just draining…These days it's just a mess."

Harry grinned "I expect mine to be spectacularly messy…" Harry stepped into the circle not disturbing the runes or lines. "Now, how do I?"

His words were cut off as the circle began to glow. "It's already started."

The circle began to glow, Harry noticed that he himself was encompassed in a bright green emerald glow but it began to falter. Something snapped inside of him, Harry's nose gushed with blood and as the blood hit the circle Harry's aura changed from green to blue and then finally to solid resplendent glow which was seen from the Burrow.

Bill pulled out a notebook and pen and he began to write down what he found. "Pandemonium Path; Mind & Space, Entropy, Forces, Correspondence, Life and Matter…Colour magic from Japan: Black, Green, White magic arts. Arcane Magic. Summoning magic of imagination." Bill stopped as the glow receded revealing a smoking Harry.

"Well?" Panted Harry as he staggered out of the circle and it vanished.

"Impressive list. I worked out why your senses were sharpening and you're going to need to go into more detail about your crap schooling because you ascended. You are the first magic user to ascend in a long time." Bill said his face pale as he gave the list to Harry.

"Pandemonium path? Mind, Space, Entropy, Forces, Correspondence, Life and Matter? Colour magic? Summoning Imagination? What are these Bill?" Harry asked.

Bill sighed "I can't explain this. The reason I can't explain this is because I do not have access to any of these types of magic; the best people I could recommend are the Goblins or The Twins."

Harry nodded "Let's go."

As they headed back inside they found themselves staring down several wands "What happened Bill? What were you doing?" Growled Mr. Weasley.

"I used an Analysis ritual on Harry…It got a little bit bright."

Mr. Weasley nodded "And?"

Harry spoke something entering his mind "I awakened in hell. I have outwitted and outmuscled my own fears and terrors. Each summer I am trapped in my own personal pandemonium. It has been forced to break me but I am unbent, unbowed and unbroken. My tower is the Mastigos. I have ascended as a Mastigos of Pandemonium."

Ron and everyone gulped "Harry, Mastigos of Pandemonium what are the other arcana or sphere's you are linked with?"

"Entropy, Forces, Correspondence, Life and Matter. Arcane Magic, Colour Magic and Summoning of my imagination."

It was then Hermione who opened her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Ascend

 _It was then Hermione opened her mouth._

Harry tuned out the moment, the brunette opened her mouth. His mind drifting to another brunette that had caught his eye last year. He had said he would try to find her at the Quidditch World Cup but informed her of the possibility of the fact that he would not be able to go.

Then he had received the letter. He, was beginning to think only select people were able to mail him and the brunette he was thinking of was definitely not one of those people. "Sorry, I dozed off…Mrs. Weasley? Hermione?"

"Registering…"

"No." Harry stated looking dead at Hermione, wondering what would be faster; going for his wand or launching teleporting out of the way. The instructions appearing in his mind.

"But the Ministry…"

"Is a tonne of horseshit that could not organise an orgy in a brothel. Besides this is a family magic so if you even think about doing it Hermione, you are screwed."

Hermione glowered at him "I thought we were friends?"

"We are. Remember aside from a few possessions, I have very little in terms of me and mine. You take this away from me Hermione and you will learn just how much I am holding back." Harry growled his magic rolling across his body and appearing in fluctuations of lightning in his hair.

Hermione nodded "At least tell someone reputable."

Harry snorted "Reputable? After our three years at Hogwarts? Give me a break and yes Hermione that is what summer is for, resting and getting over a years' worth of sanctimonious bullshit caused by an inept teaching staff backed by a sheeple of a Government…Hermione, look at the statistics of unemployed Muggleborns."

Bill coughed "Harry's right Hermione."

Hermione nodded she had done the research, but she had been brought up on the fact that the rules were always correct and as were teachers. Her parents had told her to do right by others and to make up her own mind.

When she realised what had happened tears welled up in her eyes "I'm so sorry."

Harry was taken aback "How come? Hermione? Please, don't break down on me."

Hermione found a handkerchief near her, curtesy of Charlie "My parents…If they knew how I've been acting towards you. I suppose it's all kicking in. Harry, you have always been more relaxed in going with the current and I've been taking advantage of it."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug "Listen to me, I've done it because I guess the idea of having friends and hell being accepted so easily its still alien to me."

Hermione looked at him "What do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath "I can't say but I can write it." Bill handed over a pot of ink and a large sheet of parchment and a quill. 'I, Harry James Potter, lived in a Cupboard Under the Stairs'.

Everyonet turned pale. "Harry…Who put you there?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. No longer jovial but a witch about to go on the warpath.

"My Aunt and Uncle, I suspect under orders from someone else. I am betting the Headmaster the reason for that far too many things have been occurring with myself, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts that the Headmaster should have known about."

Arthur looked at Harry "I can't say that I know you all that well, but in the two summers that I have got to meet you, talk to you and observe you…I've not always been part of the MMAO all my life, I've done other things. Some of those things have honed these skills, and I've come to the conclusion that you do not say such things without a just cause. I Arthur Emrys Weasley, Head of the House Weasley intend to find out if House Weasley's intentions to Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter are true."

Ancient Magic flowed out of his body encompassing all the Weasley's present "I, William Arthur Weasley/ Charles Weasley/ Percival Ignatius Weasley/ Frederick Gideon Weasley/ Georgy Fabian Weasley state that my intentions have always been true." Declared Bill without fear. Such repetitions were repeated by Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley/Ginevra Molly Weasley state my intentions are true but I suspect manipulations." Stated Ron and Ginny.

Arthur turned on them faster than they thought "Explain."

"Muggle London and Mum calls out 'What is the Platform?' and Ginny says 'Platform 9 and 3/4.'" Arthur looked at his wife "Always been true, Dumbledore has been paying us."

Harry's eyes hardened "I've also been paying…I don't blame you Mrs. Weasley for wanting upkeep for an additional person staying at your home. The thing that hurts….why didn't you say?"

"Harry, can you think of a way to phrase it without saying needy?" Ron countered before going on the attack "Harry, let me get this off my chest. I'm envious of you. I'll make an open confession about that, I have to come to school with second hand everything and you dress well…like someone beneath his rank in the Wizarding World…I understand that you're unknown to the power you possess in the Wizarding World…We'll talk more about it after the Quidditch World Cup." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I can get us to the Portkey site if we are late." Harry said as everyone holstered their backpacks.

"It's fifteen kilometres away can you travel that far?" Asked Hermione.

"Mastigos of Pandemonium; Mind and Space…When I say space, I mean the distance between objects of A and B…Never done it before." Harry said a demented grin appearing on his face.

Arthur pulled out a picture of the Wellington Boot portkey, Harry examined it and nodded "Grab hold." It was like stepping through a doorway, soon enough they were on top of the Hill just as Amos and Cedric Diggory arrived.

"Morning Arthur. Been here long?" Said Amos.

Something about the elder Diggory set Harry on edge. Coupled with his recent ascension, something of arrogance "My apologies Amos. This these are Fred, George, Ron and Ginny my sons and daughter respectively. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Amos nodded to all of them bowed to the ladies and nodded to Harry. Something inside Harry twitched _'The Potters rank much Higher than House Diggory. They are a House. You are Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House…Remind him of such.'_ "It's Heir Potter to you. Lord Diggory. I am Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

Amos stiffened and bowed deeper "My genuine apologies Noble Heir…I was unaware that you knew of your position."

Harry had to surpress the urge to summon a Fireball and incinerate the man "Assumption is the mother of all failures Lord Diggory. I strongly suggest you remember that from now on." The ground beneath the nine of them began to smoke slightly.

Amos nodded "I shall endeavour to make such assumptions about you again." Harry nodded curtly and curbed his young fledging Forces Mage Tendencies of Pyromania into the depths of his mind.

"Father, I strongly suggest you do not bring up Quidditch." Cedric shooting Harry a quick look.

The older pupil had observed Harry's temperament and knew that the younger seeker was infernally quick. Much quicker than he, both on the wand draw and on a broom. "How did you lose to my son Heir Potter? I heard you were a superior seeker."

Harry snorted "Have you ever been exposed to Dementors, Lord Diggory? Has everyone forgotten what I lost in order for Voldemort to be defeated? Do you know anything factual about be? Aside from hearsay and rumours, which in turn are majorly exaggerated as the people peddling the rumours were not present at the time?"

Amos staggered but drew himself up to his full height which was two inches more than Harry "Why don't you humour me."

Hermione gulped "Lord Diggory, DO NOT bait my best friend like that."

"It is fine Hermione…" Eyes glittering green and gold "…Projection!" Harry ordered and Amos's world dissolved.

Amos watched as he saw from a Baby Harry's eyes and listened as helpless as a mewling kitten as he lived through the exposure of the killing curse and then the fateful Quidditch match. Amos suddenly found himself on his knees.

"Let's go. Do not want to miss the portkey do we?"

A short turbulent ride later, which Harry had to manipulate space and entropy to keep his balance, he gave the extra bad balance to Cedric causing him to land on his back, get up and to throw up as he spun around due to the dizziness.

Entropy was also a double sided magic, to give someone good luck one had to bestow bad luck. He bestowed the bad luck on Amos Diggory, resulting in a sprained ankle. He would be fine. Hermione looked at Harry with the look of 'I know you did something'. Harry shrugged "I have no idea what you're implying Hermione."

Hermione and Ron snorted. They knew Harry could be a sneaky bastard at the drop of the hat. They arrived at their tent "Can we cook inside dad?"

Arthur snorted "Nonsense, we're going to cook the muggleway outside. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny can you please get us some water." Harry nodded.

As they headed outside a piece of paper landed in Harry's hand. _Located in section four of the Ashcroft field. Love F._ Harry grinned, turned it over "Hermione what field and section we on?"

"Three and Ashcroft, why?"

 _Three and Ashcroft…I'll find you. Love H._ Harry scrunched the paper up, glowed blue and vanished. "You know you can't do magic."

Harry snorted "With the amount of wizards casting magic around here? I really doubt they'll notice us practising." They reached the campsite, their were multiple water areas dotting around the campsite. It was massive. Four fields: Oak, Ashcroft, Holly and Yew. Each with seven sections the lower the number the closer you were to the stadium and vendors. As they cued up for water, the Gryffindors bumped into several of their housemates such as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan "Hermione, I'm going to be out of the tent a lot."

Hermione nodded "Surely that's not a good idea?"

Harry looked at her "Hermione, why the hell does it matter. It's not like I'm going to a different country."

Hermione shook her head "Ron, Ginny please fill these up. I need to have a word with Harry about my parents. You would not understand."

Ron nodded, he tried but he just did not understand the majority of the things Hermione talked about.

They pulled away whilst they were observed by a pair of brown eyes "Someone is watching us but I think you already knew that…Anyway, I was here at the end of the third week of summer, a week before you arrived. Anyway, I overheard Dumbledore and the Weasley's discussing you."

Harry's breathing slowed, his temper flared and as did the grass. Hermione was definitely of the mind after learning from the twins what the sphere of forces represented definitely thought that Harry was a closet pyromaniac, she hadn't confided in him her concerns yet. "Carry on…I promise not to set things on fire…much."

Hermione folded her arms "Anyway, from what I heard, they were to keep you close to Ron and Ginny this summer and to prevent you from mixing with any undesirable elements…."

"IE people who do not live, eat, breathe, shit and sleep the utter bollocks the Headmaster preaches. Come on Hermione? What do you take me for? I'm not that stupid. I just dumb down, it's a subconscious habit. I'll show you sometime."

The person overserving Harry, cleared her throat. Stood up and she headed over to them. She hadn't seen her boyfriend for almost two months. She would be damned if she missed this opportunity now. Yes, she felt slightly threatened by Hermione…Most girls did, she was smart, powerful not as powerful as Harry…then again there was hardly anyone in the school who could beat him for raw power in a typical duel. Add the fact, Harry seemed to have been kissed by lightning and had ungodly fast reflexes. Hermione's power translated from the amount of spells she had memorised, that made her arguably more dangerous than Harry. She could adapt to most scenarios whereas Harry, when everything went down the pan he could pull the same spells out of his ass at the drop of a hat.

In her ponderings she nearly made it to them "Hey Granger, Harry."

Hermione jumped startled, Harry grinned and his arm rotated and shot out behind him "Hey, Fay." Fay giggled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist and shoved his head into her stomach. "Hey Fay? Is that the best that you have darling?" She asked her faint Irish accent appearing.

"Hello love." Fay jumped down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Hermione stared gobsmacked "You and Fay Dunbar?" Fay nodded and Hermione grinned and she pulled out a camera "Can I get a picture of you two. The twins owe me money. I said a girl, year older than us and in Gryffindor. Considering at the time Angelina, Katie and Alicia had boyfriends you were the only one free."

Fay snorted "Luck of the Irish. Harry, my parents want to meet you…They have alcohol."

Hermione looked at Harry "Is that how easy it is for someone to meet you these days? Bribe you with alcohol?" Harry nodded.

"Pretty much. But I don't expect just any alcohol."

By now Ron and Ginny appeared. Ginny's eyes flickered with rage and she drew her wand "REDUCTO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Ascend

 _By now Ron and Ginny appeared. Ginny's eyes flickered with rage and she drew her wand "REDUCTO!"_

Harry's Spheres and Watchtower

Mastigos of Pandemonium Watchtower: Mind and Space Spheres of Magic (Major)  
Matter (Minor)  
Entropy (Sphere)  
Forces (Sphere)  
Correspondence (Sphere)  
Life (Sphere)

Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out a bronze Knut and chucked it into the air. His magic built up and then flared as the Knut began to warp and contort before taking the shape of a Greater Spotted Woodpecker which sprouted to life only to explode violently showering everyone bar Fay with feathers. Harry had casually created an umbrella with a sickle.

Ginny's eyes glittered with madness and for one fleeting moment, Harry thought he saw them turn red. The primal powers of mage craft made him feel alive. It was as if he had injected himself with a vat of 'pure magic'.

He felt power…This power was more than anything he had ever come across before. Not even the power of Dumbledore could compare to the power that he could feel flowing, growing and repairing inside him.

In his haste however, he failed to notice that two trickles of magic had widened and the power had begun to be siphoned off. Not too much that it could harm Harry permanently but enough for it to power ancient, powerful and quite likely forbidden magiks.

Ron and Hermione turned on Ginny and several other witches and wizards descended into the area. This allowed for Harry to grab Fay, pull her into him, wrap his arms around her and vanish. Fay was guiding him as he effectively teleported the pair of them to her tent.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore stiffened as the influx of power rushed through his body. For his hundred thirteen years on the planet he had in his opinion seen the best and the worst of humanity both mundane and magical.

He remembered the invention of the inflatable tyre and the opening of the Eiffel Tower. A gaudy structure he thought but an impressive one. He had also watched the rise of increasing members of muggleborn witches and wizards as they entered the Halls of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's thoughts on them, he welcomed them because they had been deemed worthy to evolve into a step above humanity. What Dumbledore really wanted was to be remembered. To be revered! What had he done to cement that? Not much in his opinion. Twelve uses of Dragons Blood, Double Masteries in Transfiguration and Alchemy, Defeated Grindlewald." All of those were petty trifles.

He wanted to be remembered for defeating Voldemort as well! He had orchestrated Tom Riddle's rise to become Voldemort. Yes he had not predicted Voldemort to slip off to Albania, a well-known for being a repository of Grindlewald's knowledge and unknown to the Wizarding World, Dumbledore's as well.

Grindlewald and Dumbledore had possessed the exact same dream, Wizards ruling the world in a perfect utopia. Magicals would be superior obviously and those of 'The Blood' also known as Purebloods would rule obviously.

Dumbledore snorted, He and Gellert wanted the same thing but were in two different mind-sets on how to achieve it. Gellert wanted to do it through brute force, but Dumbledore wanted to do it subtly.

However, Arianna and Aberforth intervened. Dumbledore sighed, he did not regret many things but that day, when Abe, Gellert and Himself began to duel and someone, he really did not know who but he suspected Gellert but could not blame the man he cared about. Thus blamed himself.

When Dumbledore had found Grindlewald in the German Alps with an escort of Arcturus Black and Charles Potter, it was three against one. Dumbledore smirked and with a wandless blasting curse, caved Arcturus Blacks chest in and removed Charles Potters head. However, what Dumbledore did not know was that Charles had hit him with a very powerful but dormant Entropy Curse, one that would orchestrate Dumbledore's own demise by his own hand. It was dormant well was until Dumbledore found that his powers were draining.

During his travels, both with Grindlewald and alone he had come across a small Eyrie. And in the nest was a Phoenix. One spell Gellert had created and taught him was to bind creatures to him, Dumbledore the Phoenix chick had not been through its first burning day and subsequently stood no chance against potent spell. But it wasn't powerful enough, Phoenixes possessed an immense amount of power and it was this power that made them bond with only those of pure heart and extreme magical power. Dumbledore only possessed one of those things.

Fawkes quickly learnt to bide his time. Then he felt his partner but he had to hide it.

Dumbledore entered his office and sat behind his desk and put his fingertips together and he began to think of next move. Harry Potter had exceeded his expectations but his marks remained mediocre…Maybe he had misunderstood Harry's need for a select few friends. Dumbledore needed Harry to be compliant, uneducated of his status in the wizarding world.

Unfortunately some of these things were coming undone as he spoke.

(Dunbar Tent)

Harry found himself squatting on a reinforced stack of Guinness Cans at the table with a can of said drink in hand. He was no fan of Guinness and preferred Ale but beggars could not be choosers.

As for why he was on the Guinness boxes, Fay's brothers and parents were occupying the other chairs. "Is this the shovel talk?" Harry asked a grin on his face.

Patrick Dunbar chuckled "Yes…And no…First of all I know that teenage romances do not always work out…"

"If it does not work, Fay and I will discuss it as adults…I'll not force her to stay." Harry said looking Fay in the eyes. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes begin to glisten.

"Thanks…" Fay got out of her chair and chucked herself into Harry's body. Harry chucked the can up perfectly vertically, braced himself. Got his hands onto Fay's back, pulled her into the hug and plucked the beer out of the air.

Fay swiped the can and drank from it. She turned around and settled herself so Harry could rest his chin on her head. "HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!" It was the unmistakable yell of Ron Weasley.

"Fay, I'll see you during the book collection. If I have any trouble, I'll do the Gringotts excuse." Ciaran (Carein pronounciation) nodded "We'll see you then. It is great to finally meet our Fay's boyfriend." Harry blushed at that and went to take a drink only to the can had gone and Fay was drinking it.

Fay smiled at him impishly "It looked so good and its bad luck to not finish a can of Guinness. Although, it's better on draught."

Harry nodded "Dean and Seamus are doing something, I think."

"It's Wood actually. I'll message you. Now git." Harry folded space and reappeared behind Ron.

"Use your eyes. Not your voice." Ron jumped and Ginny had her wand in Harry's face.

"How…"

Harry ignited a fireball in his hand "Fancy explaining to your mother that you need a new wand."

Ginny's eyes flickered with anger "Do you hold wizarding traditions so half-heartedly."

The ground beneath Ginny became mud and she sunk into the ground, it solidified around her neck "What traditions? It seems someone has been neglecting my education on these matters."

Ron stepped in "You do not threaten to break someone's wand, Harry…It's…one…of those things…That you just do not do."

Harry's eyes glinted and the fireball increased in heat but moved away from Ginny "Go on."

"It means that this person is unworthy of learning magic. It is a last resort even amongst the Ministry. Harry, take this to my dad. Do not do this. Trust me, I may have been belligerent before but please mate do not do this. Think this one through. This is something that even the Boy-Who-Lived title may not protect you from."

Harry quelled the fireball and allowed Ginny out of the mud but as she went to run away, a massive snake shot out of Harry's sleeve, wrapped around her and reeled her in "Ron, you ensure Ginny does not do anything to jepordise my relationships that may occur. She is not my girlfriend, she is not my sister. She has no link to me whatsoever and thus NO INFLUENCE ON MY LIFE!" Harry finished with a growl that was echoed with a clap of thunder.

"Harry, calm down. Let's get back to the tent."

Soon enough they all arrived at the tent to find Percy, Bill and Charlie with Arthur. All of them were trying to ineffectively light the fire. Harry strode over "I'll do it."

Arthur nodded as he struck a match and dropped it in excitement as it lit Harry took the box between his ring and middle finger, then using his thumb shoved the box open before rotating it and plucking a match. Instead of it being a red-headed match it was yellow. Harry, flicked it along his palm and they watched as it ignited. Harry calmly placed it on the screwed up newspaper and lit two of the eight locations. Harry concentrated on causing the other six parts to light and his eyes flickered orange and soon enough the fire was going.

"Dad, I need to tell you something." Said Ron seriously. Just then two people turned up.

"Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. Games and Sports and International Magical Cooperation." Bill explained.

"I am so not drunk enough for this." Harry said as the two noticed him.

Harry listened with partial interest as Crouch and Bagman mentioned Durmstrang and Beauxbatons two other magical schools attending Hogwarts for some big event.

"Mr. Weasley, I bumped into a few friends from school. Can we hang out with them?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry "Are you its safe?"

Harry's already frayed temper snapped once again "For Fucks Sake…What is it with wrapping me in god damn fucking cotton fucking wool! I can't go for a fucking shit without two people kicking the fucking door down to ensure I haven't had a fucking prolapse. Nothing is going to go fucking wrong. The only thing that can go fucking wrong are teenagers being fucking teenagers."

"What's cotton wool?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"What's a prolapse?" Asked Ginny curiously.

Harry sighed as did Bill and Charlie "You two deal with this. I'm getting out of here. Next person who says I can't do something, I'm setting them on fire."

Crouch and Bagman looked at him "Are you okay Mr. Potter? We are being genuinely serious."

"Is your magic meant to fluctuate constantly after you turn fourteen?"

"The more powerful you are it tends to come across more before your birthday why?"

"My magic has been out of whack since the 31st of July…My Birthday."

Crouch gulped "I would recommend going to Saint Mungo's ASAP, Mister Potter…This is actually quite serious."

Harry nodded "I'll go when I get back from the Quidditch Game."

Arthur cleared his throat "Molly…"

"Respectfully Mr. Weasley…I'd rather do this on my own. I have some serious concerns about my lack of information on the traditions of the Wizarding World. I'd rather not show it any more than I have done."

"Do you have any suspects?"

Harry shook his head "No." Deep in his gut, he knew he did. The one person he trusted above all else, The Headmaster.

Harry was not dumb. He had seen the writing on the wall. He knew Dumbledore had his fingers in many pies. Harry needed to shake his minders. He really hoped not all the Weasley's were not involved in this otherwise lots of livelihoods were at risk.

Crouch nodded "My office is open if you need guidance. Now I need to tend to the Bulgarian delegation."

"Fred, George…I would not put a bet on with Bagman." Said Harry, his entropy and mind skills were acting up big time. Bagman was liable to con the Weasley Twins.

"Why?"

"Liable to con you. Come with me and we can fleece the Irish and the Bulgarians."

Arthur looked at them "Harry, I can't stop you. All I can ask is…Be careful and don't be…too…reckless."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were gone like bats out of hell. Ginny was going to follow but decided she needed to tell her dad everything that had happened. She suspected that Harry would somehow know if she didn't.

(Dunbar Tent)

Fay pulled Harry's old quidditch sweater on, each term the Quidditch Team got a new robe and muggle sweater, headed out and off to the party. In a bag she contained several bottles of ale "Harry, the things I do for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Ascend

Forgot to mention it's modern day.

 _Fay pulled Harry's old quidditch sweater on, each term the Quidditch Team got a new robe and muggle sweater, headed out and off to the party. In a bag she contained several bottles of ale "Harry, the things I do for you."_

Harry's Spheres and Watchtower

Mastigos of Pandemonium Watchtower: Mind and Space Spheres of Magic (Major)  
Matter (Minor)  
Entropy (Sphere)  
Forces (Sphere)  
Correspondence (Sphere)  
Life (Sphere)

"HARRY! YOU MADE IT!" Thundered Oliver, as he pushed the bottle of firewhiskey into Harry's hands.

"Oliver…I don't drink this straight away." Harry replied, handing the bottle absentmindedly to one absolutely plastered Katie Bell.

"How long has she been like this?"

Oliver stared "Two days ago…Ugly split from her boyfriend, no-one that we know. Then it was my birthday the other day."

Harry stopped, he had successfully lost Hermione and Ron, who were thankfully enjoying themselves, and he reached around and yanked the bottle of firewhiskey out of Seamus's hands and swigged straight from the bottle, hit himself in the chest and exhaled a seventeen foot flame.

"Happy birthday for then…Only reason why I'm drinking this straight." Harry said as he and Wood chinked bottles. Harry then felt it, it was Fay. She entered the tent, and Harry vanished. He reappeared behind her and stuck his arms under arms and covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

Fay giggled "My awesome boyfriend?" Harry took his hands off her eyes but refused to let her go. Fay turned around and pulled herself close to him "Daddy gave me these. You mentioned to him that you liked ale and beer."

With that she handed Harry the carrier bag, Harry realised that Fay had his 2002/2003 Gryffindor Season Sweater "I wondered where that went."

"You leant it to me that night whilst we were up the Astronomy tower working. You didn't find it cold but I found it freezing."

Harry grinned "That was the night, I asked you if you wanted to raid the Kitchens with me."

Fay giggled "And we ended up getting plastered on butterbeer! You had what…"

"Eight or nine tankards…You had four wasn't it?"

Fay blushed "You dick…You weren't supposed to bring that up. Anyway here you are." Harry grinned, placed his finger on the cap and imagined the cap dissolving away and it did just so.

"You're getting scarily good at that." Harry grinned.

"How did you do that?" Asked Dean, after he said hi and fist bumped Harry.

"Something awoke inside of me, a day or so ago…It feels amazing. How long until the match?"

"Four hours or so." Replied the dark-skinned Gryffindor.

Harry nodded and made his way over to Ron and Hermione who were getting slightly panicked as they could not seem to find him "Looking for me?"

Hermione jumped "We're going to be late! Harry we need to go!"

Harry gave her a deadpan stare "We have three and a half hours, we go to the stalls. Get souvenirs, food etc. Go back to the Tent and then we head to the game…Relax."

Hermione flushed "Hermione, Harry's right. This is the summer. We need to unwind."

Harry grinned at the Redhead, and grabbed Fay again and she placed her head on his arm "What's going on love?"

"Hermione getting into a tizzy. Ron trying to get her to calm down…"

"Same old, same old."

Harry nodded. "When did you two get together?"

"Easter…I think…I know it was after Christmas, due to my Patronus Lessons had started."

Hermione pursed her lips "Du…"

Harry's eyes flickered with power "You suggest anything by the Headmaster or yourself that I even think comes from the Headmaster about my choice in relationships, everyone will learn how a lion feels after being struck by lightning."

Hermione stared at him "You've changed."

Harry snorted "No, I'm still me…at least according to my clothes…Just more free with how I feel…Now come on, let's enjoy the last days of summer!"

"On Holiday!" Shouted Fay, getting Harry to snort with laughter.

Harry began to hum the tune, Dudley had tossed an old MP3 Player into his room along with a tonne of music that he had called 'music for wimps and pansies', before blaring ungodlily loud drum, guitar and screeching vocals at all hours.

Soon enough the quartet reached the stalls, Harry bought four pairs of Omnioculars, an Irish and Bulgarian Scar and a couple of rosettes and six hot Cornish pasties in 'keep warm' bags. "One for all of us, and two for me during the match."

"You'll get fat."

"As if says the one who will eat my hand for chocolate pastries." Harry responded, Fay kissed him on the lips "Thanks."

Harry made his way over to the betting area where they found Fred and George talking to the bookies "We have 37 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 3 Knuts all on Ireland winning but Krum gets the Snitch."

"I'll give you 9/1 on 37Galleons." Said one of the bookies.

"12/1 on the same." Said another.

Harry made his way over "Fred, George…Take the 12/1, its close to 500Galleons if it pays off."

Harry went over to the bookies and made a string of bets "Quadruple stake at the same price. Ireland Win and Krum gets the Snitch, The Mascots pick fights with each other and Lynch hits the dirt twice oh and Krum gets nailed in the face by a bludger."

The three walked away from the bookies, and Harry grinned "Now time to win some money."

Fay headed back to her tent and Harry and the rest headed to the stadium. Harry even bought Ron and Hermione small bottles of Vodka "For the match."

Soon enough they were climbing the stairs "Oi, Potter can't afford the Minister's Box?"

Harry snorted "Rather be with friends than having to be a little socialite."

Malfoy turned red and went for his wand "Draco, Draco, it is unbecoming of a Malfoy to react to such petty taunts." Said a silky cultured voice.

"Of course Malfoy Senior, good day to you, good sir."

Lucius Malfoy smiled a tight smirk "A good evening would be better, Mr. Potter but yes I am having a good day and you?"

Harry sighed "It has been pleasant, but I wish that your son would be more intelligent and civil…I apologise for any words that could be construed as an attack."

"Quite right, Mr. Potter and I must say nice save, Draco, apologise to Mr. Potter and then we had best hurry."

Malfoy made a grudging apology, when Ron opened his mouth "Ron, shut your mouth…Engage brain…Walk away. This is under control." Harry growled.

"But he's…"

"A Malfoy of the Noble House of Malfoy one that according to Heiress Dunbar is above your station at this point in time. We may not like each other but we must be civil." Ron glowered and stormed off.

Harry let out a sigh "I've been playing so much catch up on Wizarding Politcis."

Draco smirked "Why?"

Harry sighed "You have appearances to maintain…As do I."

With that the two rivals parted ways both with a grudging respect to one another. Harry joined them, after seeing Mr. Weasley had turned to have a chat with Bill, Harry pulled out a bottle of ale and he began drinking.

"Save me one." Hermione said with a grin. She didn't like heights but preferred it when Harry was with her. Deep down, she knew she liked this new Harry. He was much more assertive and confident in his own body. Out of all her male housemates, Harry seemed to be the most mature and Ron the most immature.

"What was that about with Malfoy?" She asked. Harry took another swig.

"Politics and making positions clear. Nothing to be concerned about. Now lets enjoy the match."

The match went to Harry's surprise according to plan. He wasn't sure if that was to do with coincidence or of his recent awakening and inheritance of the Entropy sphere but he wasn't going to complain.

"Harry, Fred, George…where are the three of you going?" Asked Mr. Weasley. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that the teens had been drinking alcohol, in some it was more evident than others. In this case Ron, seemed much more volatile and swayed slightly. Harry was the most composed.

"Bookies. We made some bets and we're getting the boons of them."

Gold safely collected, everyone headed back to the tents, where Mr. Weasley pulled out bottles of firewhiskey "I believe you to be responsible about drinking."

Harry had to fight back a smirk, "Thanks…" Harry sipped the whiskey, his eyes flickered to Fred and George who nodded in unison to him for his help.

"Harry, what were you drinking during the match? How did you get them?"

"Ale and I bought them. The questions you should be asking is who and when. Who…someone significant and when…she got my note about the World Cup."

Ginny's temper frayed "That no good hussy…How dare she." She pulled a wand, Harry pulled his and electricity appeared at the tip.

"Insult Fay again and this will not be set to stun." Harry growled. Bill and Charlie had their wands trained on Harry causing Fred, George and Percy to train their wands on their older brothers.

Arthur let fly a colossal bang from his wand "Everyone put your wands down…NOW."

Everyone did so "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are forbidden from doing anything to influence Harry Potter's relationships."

Ginny gulped "But…Mum and DUmble…"

Harry growled and his mind exploded, all magical families retained innate knowledge of their families, due to his ascension, Harry was acting under the influence of his family's magic "Ginny, you owe me a life debt. If I need to I WILL call on it."

Ginny gulped, and the tension rose "I'll get out of here." Harry said and he gathered his bag, before folding space and stepped out of the tent.

Bill grinned "That's not going to get old. Now, Ginny…what has mum and the Headmaster being filling your head with?"


	5. Chapter 5

Time to Ascend

Forgot to mention it's modern day.

As the tense discussion between Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Ginny took place. Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back deep into the Irish contingent and met up with Oliver Wood and the Twins.

The twins passed Harry a pouch "Mokeskin bag, contains all your winnings."

"You're going…" Began Ron, when Harry turned on him.

"No! I made the bets…Its my money." Harry snapped, recently Ron had been grating on his very nerves. Maybe it was to do with his new powers or maybe it was something else but he was getting sick of Ron's 'foot-in-mouth' act.

Ron turned red and stormed off, Hermione turned on him "Harry, surely…"

Harry sighed "Hermione, if Ron can't accept that we're changing and growing up then he should not hang around me. Hermione, just so you know I am done holding back."

Hermione nodded "I noticed. I shall calm Ron."

Harry nodded "Thanks. I'm off to spend time with Fay."

"You know Dumbledore will want a word about this."

"He will accept it or not…He has no blood of mine. If need be I'll pull rank on him."

Hermione giggled "If you need, I'll get the books that Dumbledore and others will not want you to have. Dumbledore came to me and asked me if I wanted to help him keep an eye on you…I refused…You're my best friend Harry, even though you are a complete and utter idiot sometimes."

Harry shook his head and hugged her, before grabbing Fay by the hand and pulling her to him, and he ended up looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Fay grinned and rested her head against his chest. Fay had been smuggling him Nutrient potions allowing for him to grow hopefully close to his true height.

Wood was holding another party, despite the fact the Irish had lost they had dominated the entire match. "What a game."

Harry grinned "I know…I have to say, I respect Katie, Angelina and Alicia a lot more now…"

"Is that so Potter?" A sulty and teasing voice said.

Fay smirked, Angelina who was her favourite cousin was making her way over. Fay wasn't that possessive but when it came to her boyfriend she was immediately defensive. The two people she was comfortable about who would not make a play for Harry were: Angelina and Hermione.

Harry shook his head "Katie, Alicia…get out here. I know you're nearby."

Sighs were heard as the tent was quiet, they wanted to see Harry escape the wrath of the chasers. Fay quickly added Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet to the list of people who would not make a play for Harry. "…I respect the three of you immensely as you get more action on the pitch than I do. I sit around keeping out of trouble whilst you're in the game as a whole. After watching the Irish Chasers, well…"

The Chasers grinned and pulled Harry into a hug "My ale!" Yelped Harry as his bottle fell from his hands. Due to the amount of magic happening at the Quidditch World Cup, underage wizardry was happening all over the place and Fay casually levitated the bottle as Harry was hugged by the three attractive chasers.

"How the hell did you not get aroused at that?" Asked Seamus curiously.

"Simple, I see them as sisters and Fay will kill me." Harry replied and like that the tension was diffused and Fay pulled Harry back to her.

Hermione ended up dancing or rather gyrating to the music with Seamus Finnegan. Ron had apparently buggered off somewhere when screams punctuated the air.

Everyone stopped, Harry pulled his wand as did several others following his example "I'll go and have a look." Oliver said as he crept out the tent.

(Oliver)

Oliver made his way across the campsite. He was on the second squad for Puddlemere United, although he was secretly regretting the choice. It appeared that Norris Flint, second cousin to Marcus Flint owned the Team and took great pleasure playing the third squad keeper rather than him.

Oliver shrugged, transfer season was coming up and if he was able to, he'd jump at the chance to move club. He should not have jumped the gun for his favourite club. He should have gone for either the Manchester Manticore's, Manchester Minotaur's or even the Liverpool Lindorms.

Stunted Quidditch Career aside, he kept a look out. 'Avada Kedavra!' Someone shouted and Oliver immediately dropped.

"Reducto!" There was a bang and sickening crunch as his blasting curse connected solidly with something. He disillusioned himself: his father, elder brother and grandfather were a Hitwizard, an Auror and had been an Unspeakable. He had wanted to follow in their footsteps but lost out by five marks on his potions grade and unfortunately was not able to retake the exam.

Upon showing his brilliant grades for his OWLS, he was rewarded by learning several spells that he would learn in the Hitwizard and Auror academy. Hitwizards were closer to standard policemen and Aurors were more Armed Response and closest to a Wizarding Army. The Unspeakables…they were black-ops supposedly.

He snuck over and his blood froze, he knew that mask. Mark, his elder brother had shown him around one summer, after his third year. _"This is the mask of a Death Eater…As an Auror, I am telling you if you see one of these masks you are to run away and cast as much magic as you can. Unofficially I am telling you to run. No-one apart from Aurors should try and get involved. They are hardened murderers and terrifyingly skilled with a wand."_

"Sorry Mark, I got involved." Oliver said as he rolled away again. He apparated.

Little did he know that his one curse would cause the entire camp to erupt into spellfire.

"DEATH EATERS!" Shouted Wood as he entered the tent.

(Normal)

Harry's eyes glittered with something akin to madness "What's the plan Oliver? You're the one whose an Adult here?"

"All of you make for the Forest. Hide there…Don't fight the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded and he grabbed Fay by the hand and Hermione "Hold on to your guts." He pictured Fays tent and the space between their current tent and Fays tent vanished "Fred, George!" Harry snapped, the twins were next to him in a flash.

"Yes, Harry?" It was Fred, the time for jokes was over.

"Grab Hermione or Fays hand…" They did so, Harry got Hermione and Fay to walk towards the side entrance of the tent "…Step through that…Then get Fay and Hermione."

The four vanished and the connection returned to normal. Harry collapsed to one knee "What in the name of Merlin was that?" Asked Wood, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Manipulation of Space…That drained…significantly." Harry said.

"Death Eaters are coming closer! Someone shouted." It was probably Alicia.

Oliver handed Harry, one of the remaining sandwiches "Please tell me you have some other tricks."

"Mind, Matter, Forces, Entropy and Correspondence…The last one can allow me to divide reality."

Oliver had studied physics "That's like causing a singularity…Impossible."

Harry snorted "It is not. The reason it is never done is because the power requirements are massive and require something else. You are literally ripping apart a living being. What I do know is for something that powerful to be done, something great must be given as well."

Oliver nodded "Basically your life to create a singularity…In a morbid joke but that's one hell of a last laugh."

Harry giggled "I know right…That's given me an idea Oliver. Now where are the Death Eaters?"

"Five tents away…what are you planning?" Asked Katie, she looked worried.

"Something amazing, something pretty cool but very, very, dangerous."

"I can't transport us in groups individually to a safe spot…so fuck it. I'll transport us en masse…I shouldn't die…probably."

Everyone paled "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing." With that Harry, reached deep and captured the entirety of the tent, moving it into a pocket dimension, his guts wrenched and twisted…He didn't have enough power! Harry dug deeper still, he knew he had the power…where the hell was the power that allowed him to summon a fully fledged patronus to stop a hundred Dementors!

He came across a block. Harry snarled this was the thing that was causing his magic to fluctuate and spark! He slammed his hands against it, the block shuddered slightly but remained firm.

"Harry…is it done?" The words were distorted.

"No. In…pocket…dimension…blocks on magic…Don't worry."

(Tent)

Harry's eyes had glazed over "We're in a pocket dimension and Harry has some blocks on his magic." Dean said.

"That's really not good any blocks at Harry's age should be gone. He's looking at potential death or becoming a squib." Said Oliver.

(Harry)

Harry slammed his fists against the block 'Can't you see this is for your own good?' A voice said. Harry stopped he knew that voice but he couldn't place it.

He carried on hitting the wall and cracks appeared. The voice repeated itself this time sound much more stern. 'Why must you make my plans so complicated…can't you understand that this is for your own safety.'

"Yeah, voice…Fuck…You. Fuck your block. Fuck your plans…for…me and the…wizarding…world…I…AM…MASTIGOS…I…AM…PANDEMONIUM…I…AM…HARRY…POTTER….NOW…FUCK…OFF!" Harry yelled his hands and arms turned dark blue and the block, cracked and crumbled before it came crashing down. The block was damaged, irreparably so. But it still cut off a solid portion of his magic but he now had enough to complete his trick and fight if he needed to.

(Tent)

Katie and Alicia watched as the glazed over green eyes, erupted into life. There was a crack, tear and shredding sounds as the tent did not withstand the sudden appearance into reality. Nor did it appreciate being grounded in the ground next to Fays tent.

(Everyone)

"Everyone get out…We all have our limbs don't we?" Harry called out.

"Yeah." Everyone said although they looked positively grey.

"Harry…Never do that again…I mean do it again but next time don't leave us stuck in a pocket dimension whilst you have magical exhaustion." Stated Demelza Robinson.

Harry merely nodded. His head felt like it was being caved in. "Oooh look who we have here…"

The Hogwarts students whirled around to find themselves staring at several Death Eaters "Oliver…rules if we can't get away?"

"Fight back."

Harry grinned and extended his hand, no-one was supposed to know about his skills as an Ascended Wizard now mage, he reached out with his magic _"Your friends are all traitors! Deal with them!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Time to Ascend

Forgot to mention it's modern day.

The command hit the Death Eater like a freight train. He want stock still, his eyes glazed over "My friends are all traitors…I must deal with them." With that his Hawthorn wand turned on his friend closest to the students. The words of death were spoken and the Death Eater dropped, like a puppet with its strings cut.

Then there five. Harry's controlled one turned his wand on the others but he was hit by the killing curse. The Death Eaters advanced, calmly obliterating the tents out of their way.

"Harry? Got any more tricks? Like can you do that mind trick again?" Asked Demelza.

Harry sighed "I have something but I can't be sure if it will work effectively…" Harry concentrated, he could feel the wind. It was rather blustery despite being such a relatively warm August.

He also felt the fire, raging, fierce, and passionate, along with the wind; free spirited, the breath of humanity, the easiest to control and equally the most dangerous. He reached out with his magic and he pulled them into his hands. The fireball turned white hot. Harry poured magic into his mouth and throat, it wouldn't do to commit suicide by combustion. He inhaled the fire ball, the pressure built and he said mentally _Fire Blast!_ He exhaled and out of his mouth erupted the universally recognised kanji for fire.

Unfortunately the fire attack was not set to small and wound. The attack hit two of the Death Eaters, the other three stared. Dropped their wands and tried to run, but Harry stamped his foot on the ground and earth melted, rose up and solidified, furthermore it trapped their entire body only allowing them to move their heads and breath.

Suddenly a multitude of cracks were heard "Stun them!" Came a shout.

"Retaliate!" Called Oliver and soon enough the arrivals were aurors engaged in a fast and furious duel with a group of kids.

"MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT! STAND DOWN! I REPEAT EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" A voice boomed. The fighting stopped as in Harry's opinion an impressively built woman strode onto the scene.

"That's Madame Amelia Bones; Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Head of Justice, Regent to the Ancient and Noble House of Bones." Whispered Oliver.

" _One of the Seven. She is effectively your social equal. Her Niece, Longbottom, Potter, Black, Peverelle, Gaunt and Smith…They are the eldest of the Magical Families in Britain. Due to the fact that they were practising Magic before Hogwarts was built."_

"I need names."

"Oliver Wood."  
"Demelza Robinson."  
"Katheryn Bell."  
"Angelina Johnson."  
"Alicia Spinnet."  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Dean Thomas."  
"Seamus Finnegan."  
"Fred Weasley."  
"Ginny Weasley."  
"Harry Potter."

Everyone stared "Really? I say my name and everyone stops and stares! No wonder everyone's this inept." Harry growled. One of the aurors pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry moved, he twisted the mans arm around and had the man pointing his wand at his own head "Wow, speaks a lot about the man in the uniform if he's getting all hot and bothered about a criticism…Scared of what will be discovered?"

"What gives you the right to hold me accountable?"

"I am a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House, I am a citizen of Wizarding Britain so as my right as a constituent of Wizarding Britain I'm allowed to criticise." Harry rumbled, his voice oozing power.

"As an auror, I demand you release me."

"As I feel threatened by you, I am going to refuse. I believe your last spell was a reversing hex aimed at Heiress Dunbar's knees. Considering we've just been in a murder attempt, two of them. I am half tempted to blow your head off and blame it on murderous intent on your behalf."

Madame Bones snorted "Heir Apparent Potter speaks truly Auror Dawlish. Heir Potter, can I requisition my auror?"

Harry nodded and shoved the auror so hard, the crimson robed man stumbled over his robes "I'll have you for assault Potter."

"I'll claim your magic and life because of the Life Debt, House Dawlish owes House Potter. Your great-great grandfather was saved by my grandfather, my father saved yours, and I saved yours again…Want to test me?"

Dawlish shook his head vigorously, inside he knew he had been out of line "What happened?" Asked Madame Bones.

So the students explained. They had been at a gathering, they went to the game and met up again. Then they had heard the screaming and Oliver Wood had gone to investigate and told them what was happening.

"Then Harry did something. He created some sort of rift, sent Hermione and Fay through. Was going to send the rest of through but the Death Eaters were on us."

"Rift? Can you explain it?" Asked Madame Bones.

"You see the space between where we are and the tree line." Harry said. Madame Bones nodded.

"I can contort the distance, making it shorter, longer, wide etc. I had shortened distance considerably between our tent and another tent I had been in another field away…However, the Death Eaters got close to us when I moved us out of real space."

"Real space? What bollocks…" Dawlish began to say before he vanished.

"I removed him from reality…He'll return eventually or not at all…To be specific, I removed his physiology from his current place in space and deposited him somewhere else. Unfortunately unsure where."

Madame Bones gave him a look and soon enough Dawlish entered real space at two metres up and he landed face first on the ground "I did that with a tent and moved us to Fay's tent…ran into a complication and well kinda destroyed both tents alerting more Death Eaters to us." Harry explained.

"Then what happened?"

"They shot killing curses at us…I remember nothing." Madame Bones nodded, she disbelieved him but did not press the issue.

"The Death Eaters turned on each other, a fire was started and Harry somehow absorbed it. Released it. Captured the Death Eaters and you turned up." Fay said moving close to her boyfriend.

Bones nodded "Heir Potter, someone will be around to give you paperwork…Everyone is briefed on the possibility of an Ascendency."

Harry stiffened "Why should I? Does me Ascending some how render me a second class citizen?"

Madame Bones reluctantly nodded.

Harry's temper cracked "Tell the Ministry this Lady Bones, as one member of the Seven to another."

Madame Bones nodded "That is?"

"Fuck you…You come at me with those papers, I have debts to call in."

Madame Bones smirked coldly "House Bones will stand by House Potter."

"Besides, I believe you cannot reduce a standing of a family if they use family magic. Family magic, if I recall tends to be subconscious and instinctive."

Madame Bones smirked "The Ministry will not send the paperwork."

Harry grinned a sinister grin "Good…Anyway, you have three Death Eaters to do Auror things to."

The three Death Eaters turned out to be Xavier Rosier, Gregory Bulstrode and Jacques Malfoy. The Aurors smirked as they took the Death Eaters away, taking the prison with them.

The aurors dismissed everyone as a red faced Arthur appeared "Harry! Hermione! Fred! George! Thank Merlin you're all alright…Ron made his way back to the tent, he was in a temper…Something about Harry not sharing with him."

"I won money Mr. Weasley, Ron assumed I'd share with him. Mr. Weasley, no offense but I'm more friends with the Twins than I am Ron. He doesn't seem to get that what I have, I do not want."

Mr. Weasley sighed "I'll get to the bottom of this. Are you sure you're okay?"

Harry sighed "I'm fine. In shock being honest but I'm okay. Slightly drained as well."

Mr. Weasley nodded. Harry quickly doubled back, hugged Fay and re-joined the Weasley's back at the tent. "Have fun?"

The next morning the group headed back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley met them with bone crushing hugs, before telling them to get started on their homework "Where are you going Harry?"

"Out."

"What…."

"Done it…Have very little to do over my prison sentence. I need to go to Saint Mungo's."

"Surely…"

"I almost fried THREE of your own kids with a wild burst of magic. So please I need to get this done. I also need to get some things from Diagon."

Mrs. Weasley bristled and stood up straight "Now see here…Why do you need to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I need to pick up a few copies of Playwizard and a few other Quidditch Journals."

Mrs. Weasley stared in horror, Harry used the reaction to grab the Floo powder and bundle himself into the fireplace. Harry arrived in Diagon Alley and with purpose headed towards Gringotts.

Upon finding a teller, Harry managed to acquire a private room and got an inheritance test performed.

 _Name: Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter  
Parents: James Charlus Potter (father- deceased), Lillian 'Lily' Jasmine Potter (Nee Evans- Deceased) Sirius Orion Black III (Godfather)  
Heir/Lordships: Heir Presumptive to Ancient and Noble Houses Potter, Peverelle (Blood), Black (Godson/Godfather ritual)  
Abilities: Primal magic: Forces, Entropy, Correspondence, Life. Arcana Magic: Mastigos of Pandemonium; Space, Mind and Matter. Arcane Magic, Colour Magic: Black, Green, White and Summoning. Talents include; wind, fire elements, Defence Against Dark Arts and Transfiguration.  
Hindrances: Subservient potions, Loyalty potions, Power Draining Ritual Focus, Focus of avoidance spells and keyed to a love potion…brewer is Albus Dumbledore. Power Sapping through Scar to Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Other: Horcrux. 7x Blocks restraining 85% of power. 1x Block damaged._

Harry's eyes glittered with annoyance "I assume Honourable Account Manager Slashsack that you are able to remove these blocks? What is a Horcrux? Did my parents have a will? Is there any way I can really hurt Dumbledore?"

Slashsack grinned at his client. His family had looked after the Potter accounts for at least three centuries "They did but it was sealed by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry growled and his restrained magic fluctuated "Okay, first of all…remove the blocks…Then I'll go about undermining Dumbledore and stripping everything away from him."

Slashsack sighed "We can't. Unless you are declared emancipated then it is impossible. However, we can give you a slip that will make St. Mungo's remove them.

Harry nodded and Slashsack continued "As for your money…uninvested you have close to 12billion galleons slowly gathering interest at 10% and you have stocks and bonds, at this point in time I do not have them on hand. I will need to hunt down all the papers and once that is done, you and I can have a discussion about your finances."

It wasn't a request.

Harry busied himself in Diagon Alley, he picked up some more books and upon overhearing Lavender Brown gossiping to Pavarti about a dance and dress robes being required, he decided to splurge and get some nice ones with the Potter crest on the left breast and a reversed letter capital letter 'c' with a capital 'l'l broken on it. It was the symbol of Mastigos.

The robes were black with an inner lining of dark red. The spells on the robes included a growing charm, warmth and cooling charms along with food and drink repellent. He then decided to enter St Mungo's.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Who do I go to, to get magical blocks removed? Along with various other potions?"

"Mediwizard Pipniar, do you have an appointment?"

"Does it matter? Is he available?" Harry asked.

"He is. Can I get a name?"

"Evan. Tual. End."

The receptionist nodded "End? Is that the family name?"

Harry nodded "Yes. Tual is the middle name since two hundred odd years or so. My given name is Evan."

"Right oh Mr. End. Go on and knock."

Harry entered the office. Pipniar turned stony as he read the note, he took confidentiality seriously. Almost as seriously as his families words 'Words are Binding'. Yes they were scholars but on occasion they became healers and aurors and highly respected.

The ritual was painful but Harry left, staggering but on his feet. His power was his and he felt as if he could take on the world. The end of Summer approached and with it Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Ascend

Forgot to mention it's modern day.

They took the Floo to King's Cross. Due to the fact Mrs. Weasley was too busy wrangling her children to notice that Harry and Hermione and slid off through the barrier into King's Cross Station and across to a café.

This café was a favourite of Hermione's. Soon enough they were walking back across the Station with bags of sausage and mushroom sandwiches for her. Harry had bought a bag of sausage, bacon, tomato and fried onion sandwiches.

After tuning out Mrs. Weasley's rant about being irresponsible, Harry and Hermione boarded the train. Once Harry got on the train, he immediately made his way down the carriages until he found Fay.

She was with two of the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet "Ladies, room for one more?"

The pair spun "If do not plan to remove us from reality."

Harry chuckled "Gryffindor Honour." With that he slid into the compartment. He gestured absentmindedly closing his middle, ring and pinkie fingers on his left hand and raising his forth and thumb. His trunk rose and he easily slotted it into the rack above.

Harry stashed his rucksack and opened his plastic bag and opened the rapidly becoming transparent paper bag and pulled out the first sandwich. "That looks unhealthy." Fay said.

Harry smirked "It is…But then again I've been given an ungodly fast metabolism. Besides, I needed this. Mrs. Weasley was getting on my nerves."

Angelina and Alicia nodded "Wonderful woman she may be, we both agree with you. We also know that she is an exceptionally controlling woman."

The four enjoyed a brilliant hour before the door was ripped open as Hermione and Ron charged in. Their eyes frantic, they had been scouring the Hogwarts Express looking for him.

"What are…" Ron began. Harry fixed him with a stare and the words died in his mouth.

"I want to spend time with Fay and the other people in Gryffindor Tower…You two are far too similar to another pair of Bookends that we know and hate…"

Hermione's eyes widened "…but with more brains." Harry nodded. Hermione blushed, Ron flushed and was soon being dragged out of the compartment.

"Two bookends?"

"Malfoy and his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle. Two thick heads and the petty leader. Intent on making life annoying for me?"

Fay chuckled, pilfered two of sandwiches, leant against the outside wall and put her feet in Harry's lap. "Seriously?"

Fay giggled as did the two Chasers "Comes with the territory of having a girlfriend…We can do almost anything to you and suffer no retribution."

Harry groaned "I see…I also suppose that is why my quidditch jersey disappeared."

Soon enough the tranquillity disappeared as Draco Malfoy appeared with his bookends "You've ditched the Mudblood and the Weasel and now…"

Harry looked at him "You really need to learn some new material. I'm bored. You say something, Ron gets pissed off, you shrug it off. Insult Hermione, she doesn't react. You insult me, I pull my wand, get in your face and then you say you're going to go to your daddy…Go away, think of some new material and make sure that it makes some sense."

Malfoy paled and went for his wand. Only to find a ball of fire right in front of it "You really wanna risk this?"

"You wouldn't dare." Gasped Malfoy.

Harry smirked sadistically and he channelled fire into his eyes making them glitter "Care to wager on that one?"

Malfoy left with his bookends. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for that…Anyway, Malfoy was saying some interesting stuff about international relationship improvements?"

Angelina nodded "Daddy works for Department of Games and Sports, Mother does Legal stuff, works with Tonks and Tonks. They mentioned the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry's eyes widened "That's the insane tournament that got stopped because of the body count."

Alicia nodded. Harry sighed, and not for the first time for Fay but for the first time for Angelina and Alicia saw Harry look momentarily older. "I can guarantee galleons to sickles that I'm going to be dragged into this."

Angelina and Alicia nodded "We doubt it. But we'll like to make a betting pool on it."

Soon enough the Hogwarts express arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry pulled on his robes in the corridor as the girls got changed. That attracted a lot of stares. He turned to the Head Girl "What? Never seen a guy in his underwear before?"

The blush was unmistakable "Sweet Merlin…How innocent are you?"

Harry entered Ron and Hermione's compartment and spent the remaining half an hour with them. For once instead of an agonising silence it was one much more relaxed.

Soon enough they disembarked and scrambled into the coaches and made the trip up to the school. Harry let out a content sigh, so far nothing had gone wrong.

Trouble started to occur halfway up the path. A thunderstorm broke out and thunder boomed, lightning flashed, rain was a three dimensional wall of water, the wind howled and the path rapidly became a fast flowing river. Hermione was in a state of near paralysis. She didn't mind rain, thunder, lightning and the like but when they looked out the windows and the visibility was reduced like last year during the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match and it was pitch black…yeah she was not a fan.

Harry looked out the window, they were about half an hour from the front gates. As he looked out, he saw the outline of students getting out of the carriages and running for the doors. "Harry…can you do anything about the storm?"

"Yes. Safely…No way. I intend to study this indepth so I don't kill everyone in the castle…"

Hermione understood she had been one of the more accepting of Harry's effective but hair brained scheme to move them through space. "You can't fold the distance between here and the Entrance Hall?"

Harry paused "I'd rather not give Snape any more of a reason to grind his axe against me. He'd easily give me three months detention for something like 'breaking the school rules like his father and not getting punished for it'."

"You antagonise him Harry."

"Hermione, he fucking started it. Yes, I should have possibly read my books a bit more. But he fucking started it 'Our new celebrity'. Then he goes on to ask me things from books I don't even have! You tell me Hermione, does that sound like a man who wants to teach or use his position as a way to torment the child of someone who gave him a shit time in School?"

Hermione was flabbergasted, as was Ron. Harry sighed, grabbed his cloak, pulled the hood up. Jumped out the carriage and began to walk up to the castle.

Harry made it before Hermione and Ron, in the Entrance Hall was Peeves, hiding near the stairs armed with water balloons and Professor McGonagall. "WHEE! WELCOME GIFTS FOR ALL!" Cackled the Poltergeist as he sent twelve water balloons flying into the entrance hall.

Harry snorted and pulled his wand. "Arresto Momentum Duodecim!" The Water Balloons stopped in mid air just above a bunch of second years.

"Impressive charms work Mister Potter…Five points from Gryffindor for Magic in the Entrance Hall. Fifteen points to Gryffindor for catching multiple objects and the prevention of students getting wet." Said one Professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded in thanks as Peeves sent another barrage at the students "Arresto Momentum Duodecim continue et Arresto Momentum Totalem."

"Another fifteen points for spell chaining two identical spells together." Harry nodded, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Fudge and Six Aurors.

"Professor, what's with the Minister and the Aurors…We're not having Dementors again."

McGonagall shook her head "Minister or not, Mr. Potter. I will hex whoever suggests such a thing. They're here for you. Something about the events at the Quidditch World Cup?"

McGonagall watched the quickest appearance of irritation and then fury rushed across his face "Fucking incompetent twatwaffle. I told them it was Family Magic. Professor, this is going to get messy."

McGonagall nodded "I trust you'll be able to remain in control."

"Depends on how hard they push…Now if you'll excuse me, Depulso Maxima." With a stab of his wand, the thirty or so water balloons hit the Minister and the Aurors. Harry used the opportunity to slip into the Great Hall.

Fudge hadn't seen Harry enter the Hall but the presence of the formidable Transfiguration Mistress addressing the brat in question had pointed out his location. Then came those infernal devices and the boy was gone. "Find him."

"What kept you? We missed you in the Entrance Hall?" Hermione asked. There cothes were dry with thanks to the House Elves.

"Stopped Peeves, being Peeves. Lost point, won points and won more points. Oh and I soaked the Minister and his escort."

Hermione shook her head "Bit like at the World Cup?"

"To do with that…Expect full blown pissing contests and broken pride…Who is the new guy?"

Up at the staff table next to the empty DADA seat was a new seat. The man was impressive. It wasn't the fact that he was nearly as tall as Hagrid, but rather the armour and sword that he had upon him. "He's one of the Imperial Judges."

It was Robin Robinson who spoke. Harry moved up the table "Robin, people are keeping negligent now quick who or rather what are Imperial Judges?"

Robin sighed "Everyone should know of them by now…They teach at the Barabbas Institute of Magic, THE MOST prestigious further education of Magical Learning. I don't know anything about the academy except it is 'You do not contact them, they contact you'. There are rumours that for every 300 who go only 100 or so ever complete their studies."

Harry gulped "Wow."

"Furthermore, they are experts in magic from other countries and magic we have probably never heard of." Robin explained.

Harry grinned "This should be fun this year."

Just then the doors swung open and the first years with Professor McGonagall entered. As they entered by the Gryffindor Hufflepuff doors, the doors opposite by the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables burst open.

"HARRY POTTER! BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Thundered an Auror.

The room fell silent and everyone turned to face Harry. Harry looked up, stood up "Charges?"

That flummoxed the man "CHARGES?"

Harry's face contorted into one of utter fury "You burst in here and tell me I'm under arrest…I demand to know what for?"

"Usage of forbidden magic, the murder of three upstanding citizens of the community during the Quidditch World Cup and the reckless endangerment of at least ten more Upstanding Members of the Community."

"Not guilty. I resist arrest. You're accusing me for using family magic."

"The Magic you used is not part of any magic that is known by the Potter family!"

Harry sighed "Maybe because it is called FAMILY MAGIC. Didn't you get the memo? Madame Bones, Head of the DMLE informed me that no charges can be brought against me because I used Family Magic."

One of the aurors snarled pulled his wand "Inc…"

" _Binding spell. Remember the tent. Only focus on yourself. Move to your left. Then move in front of him. Tsukuyomi."_ Harry smirked. He concentrated on the shortening of the space of his destination which would be just in front of the Staff Table. As the spell finished, Harry stepped to the left, vanished and reappeared in front of the Staff Table. The Judge looked, and nodded briefly at Harry.

Harry nodded back before he vanished as yet another barrage of spells came towards his position. The Aurors were getting scared. Harry appeared in front of the Captain.

Harry's eyes glittered as he channelled his Mind Arcana through his eyes. To the outside viewer Harry's eyes turned red with a spinning black pinwheel "Tsukuyomi."

The man dropped. Harry turned to the aurors and the minister with his magic fluctuating "He'll live…Now do we have a problem?"

The Minister quailed "No…Clear use of Family Magic. Sorry."

"What about the murders and reckless endangerment." Growled Dawlish. Since his humiliation by Potter, he had a grudge.

"Self-defence. Ten students the majority of them affiliated to notable members of the community witnessed it. House Fay stands by House Potter."

"As does House Longbottom." Neville said standing.

Several others stood. The Minister paled, if he didn't leave now this could turn very ugly. He would have his revenge.

Silence fell across the hall. "Sorry Professor."


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Ascend

Harry smirked as he watched the Minister and his entourage scurry away "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

The Minister didn't look around and stormed out. After ten minutes or so McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a group of absolutely soaked 1st Years "Those poor bastards, must be soaked to the skin."

The Sorting Hat sang its song and the first years were sorted and the food appeared on the plates. Harry, had never felt so hungry before and stacked his plate high with bacon mash, cheese and onion sauce, sausages and surprisingly carrots and suede.

Although the latter was under the influence of Fay Dunbar. Harry sighed and acquiesced "What happened Harry? I thought you hated carrots and suede?" Said Ron around a mouthful of potato.

"First off disgusting. Second, I dislike carrot and suede due to the fact my Aunt makes me, make it deliberately over cooked and then expects me to eat it. In fact…I'll leave that unfinished." Harry replied.

Suddenly, his hand lashed out and plucked a sausage and Yorkshire pudding off Fay's plate. It was his seeker reflexes that saved him from being stabbed.

"All fair and square." Harry retorted.

Fay narrowed her eyes "Watch it…"

Harry snorted "You owed me for breakfast." Fay reluctantly nodded at that.

Soon enough the last of the pastry crumbs vanished and Dumbledore spoke "Welcome. Hello to the Older Students…and…Welcome to our eager new First Years, Welcome. Now that we have eaten and reunited, I have some last minute announcements to be made. Mr. Filch, The Caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has compromises some four hundred and thirty-seven item, I believe, the full itinery can be viewed in Mr. Filch's Office. This list includes Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs."

Dumbledore paused as he observed the giggles, twitches of lips in smiles and gleaming eyes "…Furthermore, the Forbidden Forest, is out-of-bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to those forbidden to go and 1st and 2nd Years." He stopped to let them digest.

Harry felt the subtle shift in magic, as did Fay "Now onto more joveial matters, although some of you will find this quite distressing, it is my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Harry turned to Fay "Still up for flying?" She nodded as Fred spoke.

"You're JOKING!" He yelled.

The tension that covered the room, dissolved with the staff chuckling and Dumbledore even letting out a surpisingly deem belly laugh.

"I am unfortunately not joking, Mr. Weasley…Although I do know of a good one about a troll, hag, a leprechaun and a bar but not the time…But yes, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry tuned out and hugged Fay closely "I can guarantee I'm going to get mixed up in this."

Dumbledore carried on and Harry listened as he introduced the new member of staff. Harry caught that the new teacher was one of the Imperial Judges from the Barabbas Institute, he was a Gryffindor Alumini.

Soon enough the students were heading off up to bed. As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, the prefect barked "Fortuna Major."

"I swear that was last year." Seamus groused.

Harry shrugged and scrabbled into the cozy, quaint common room. He flopped onto the sofa, put his head back and as his eyes were going to close he felt a presence above him.

"Harry, start talking. You've been hiding enough from us as it is." Snapped Hermione.

Harry pushed himself up and did not look at her "I would watch your language Hermione of Clan Granger." To everyone listening, Harry was speaking in a double tone.

Hermione stiffened "Why?" It was the only question she could give.

"Because, you are in no state or rank to demand. You can request." Harry replied and the magic faded away. Hermione looked petrified. The look of intensity on Harry's face faded away.

Hermione sagged into chair, turned to run but found she couldn't move "Hermione, relax…This is all due to a pileup of circumstances and unfortunately you said the wrong thing at the wrong time." This came from Ron.

Ron had observed the building of tension, he knew that Harry would do his best not to lose his temper with Hermione. He wasn't dumb, he knew that Harry and Hermione had said secrets about each other, he really did not need them at each other's throats.

Harry and Hermione relaxed and Ron opened his mouth "Hermione, Harry has no right to tell you anything other than family secret or magic. Since you are in no way shape or form connected to the Potter family you can't ask him to divulge such secrets."

Hermione "But the Ministry…"

"Are a bunch of inbred, incestuous, greed driven, cockwambles. They'll listen to whoever pays them the most, I highly suspect that all families have given either white lies or outright lied about family magic."

"But surely…"

"Hermione, they tried to arrest me for defending myself. I told things to Madame Bones, that none of them should know and yet they knew. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and work out who or what is trying to kill me this year and contemplate outright homicide."

With that Harry left and headed to bed.

The next morning, Monday dawned. Harry was the first one down. His hair still dam, he shook his head and the last droplets of water flew over the common room. He had a new bag, this one was a rucksack, in which he had the majority of his books for any number of potential subjects.

He grabbed his schedule. He had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. Hermione joined him "Sorry about last night."

"Don't worry. Just remember things have changed that's all. Morning sunshine." Harry said as Fay slid next to him.

"What we got first?" Ron asked as he shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Ron, please, swallow and then speak…Double Herbology, break, Care, free, lunch, double Divination or Arithmancy." Harry replied splitting one of his sausages in half.

"Harry? Did you sign up for the new class?" Fay asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah. Figured, I'd ask him if I can get a handle on my gifts. I'd rather not get people stuck…again."

Hermione nodded "That was not fun."

Harry shrugged "Oh well…Oh joy, here's the paper."

True enough, a largely embellished event of the fight at Hogwarts was printed across the front page. Harry looked up to see Professor Sprout fixing him a dirty look. Harry held her stare and she hastily looked down.

"Remind me to torment Sprout." Harry growled, his plate beginning to twist and contort into a spiral.

"Harry, you're spacing." Said Fay slapping her hand across Harry's wrist.

Harry nodded, grabbed his bag and with that the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs headed to Herbology.


	9. Chapter 9

Time to Ascend

The interior of Greenhouse five was humid. It was to represent the more humid areas of the world. Typically those around South America and some parts of North America.

Harry was working with three Hufflepuffs and the tension could be cut with a knife. It was a simple job of repotting the Iron Vine, not bleed and take cutting. Harry was given the unfortunate job of having to do all of it. "How does it feel? To be let down by your peers?" One of them said.

Harry looked at him "Smith right? Smith if you don't help me everyone and thing in this Greenhouse is about experience sunburn and or incurable skin cancer." Harry growled as he pulled off several leaves and a bit of the root.

"Neville!" Harry called.

"MR. POTTER! I SAID NO TALKING!" Snapped Professor Sprout.

Harry snarled and shoved the Iron Vine into the Hufflepuffs arms. They didn't grab it and it fell to the floor, which happened to be four inches of water. It began to thrash and twitch, Harry stepped backwards. The stumpy Herbology Professor rushed over, boots sloshing through the water.

"What is going on here? Potter grab the plant. It's exquisite and expensive." Snapped the Herbology Professor.

"No. I've been doing all the work with your three students. They do it. I'm done…Smith, Finch-Fletchley, MacMillan they can do this." Harry growled.

Professor Sprout glared at Harry with utter contempt. Harry merely held her scare, she was nowhere near as effective as his Uncle Vernon, although recently his Uncle had been less effective. Just loud. "I would hate to be the first teacher to be deducting points and detentions."

Harry shrugged "You've probably missed your chance. Fred and George have probably already done that with any of their teachers, if you don't Snape will." Harry replied shrugging. His gut was telling him that this was only get more annoying.

Sprout turned on her charges and to her horror they had the indecency to unknowingly confirm what Harry was saying. She turned around and headed away but not before muttering "Ten points from Gryffindor, Five points from Hufflepuff."

Fay moved over to Harry "You okay?"

"Just wondering how much trouble I could be in if I removed her from existence and dropped her from the equivalent of the Astronomy Tower?"

"Don't." Fay commented.

Soon enough the lesson finished and Harry walked out. "Potter!" Harry turned to find himself staring at his work mates.

"What?"

"How dare you…"

Harry stared at them "Stand up for myself? Get used to it. Have a foul day and I shall hopefully not burn anyone." Just to add emphasis, Harry pulled out a white fireball.

The Hufflepuffs stopped, stared and began to back away "He's insane."

Fay joined him "What happened?"

"Didn't pull their weight. I've had enough of it. I saved their fucking asses this Summer." Harry growled, his temper causing the ground to shake slightly.

Fay stepped forwards and grabbed Harry's face "Calm down. Your magic is seriously out of whack, you've ascended AND you've hit puberty. All I can say is thank Merlin, the Gifted Primes that I saw sense. Calm down, we have a break. Head to the Common Room or go to the Library and get the homework done."

Harry nodded and walked off. He pulled his homework out and after securing a booth. He had to write twenty four inches on the behaviour of the Iron vine plant. Coincidentally the plant he was working on just now. He put his quill down and grabbed his wand, he heard the Library door open and he saw the Hufflepuffs in question enter. Harry tracked them to the Herbology section of the Library and he smirked.

As expansive the Library was, it had only a finite amount of copies of each book. Harry was currently using three of the fourteen books that would be most useful for his essay when he heard it "What do you mean, you can't find the other three? Someone else has got them…If not, scour the Library. Everyone knows that Hufflepuff get first dibs on the Herbology Books."

"What if HE has them?"

"There's eight of us. Four of us here. Four in the corridor, plus two prefects."

Harry smirked _"This is going to be fun."_ He thought to himself. He hadn't had any of his foreign magic lessons yet, but he remembered that he had his instincts and primal powers of his Arcana Tower and Spheres. He closed his eyes and he heard the screech of a dragon. Harry grinned, the dragon was going to have to wait.

He turned back to his essay and realised that he had just finished just over half of it. He chuckled to himself, there was the sound of footsteps and he carried on working "Can I help you?"

Years of living with the Dursley's had given him a sixth sense of when people were creeping up on him. Harry turned around and brought his chair around to find himself staring at the same group of Hufflepuffs and Charlene Durge, one he knew in Divination, quiet girl and scarily accurate with tea leaves "Twice was bad enough…What now? Surely we're not going to escalate into a fight? The library and you won't survive it."

"We just want the books you're using."

"No…I'm using them. You can have them when I am done." Harry said, he then saw his peers twitch.

"Are we going to be fighting?"

"We are…why?" It was Finch-Fletchley who replied with a sneer that looked far too similar to the one performed by Malfoy.

Harry sighed "I really, really don't want to do this…but…catch me if you can!" With that he grabbed the books, his bag, homework and everything else under one arm, he jerked his pinkie finger and the chair leviatated and with blistering force sent it at Finch-Fletchley.

Justin grunted and sank to his knees clutching his chest and head as the chair slammed into him and effectively shattered. Harry smirked and twisted his hand blanketing his attackers in an illusion as he used the space element of Pandemonium. He contorted the area around him, stepped through and found himself in front of Madame Pince's desk. He swiped out the books, put everything away and turned to head out of the Library.

Fey had to quickly change her clothing due to Herbology. She snorted, she hated how Sprout preached fairness and hardwork but slated other students under her breath. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew that the Triwizard Cup was coming and thanks to her Tower of Thrysus she could tell when Harry was going to be doing something stupid.

She managed to make it down to the library to find Harry at wand point from eight Hufflepuffs "Hey Fey…4 against 2…not bad odds are they?"

"Why?"

Harry sighed "Because I'm about to brutally break these people and have them leaking their brains out of their asses and them growing mouths on their reproductive parts and their reproductive parts on their mouths and turning them into guinea pigs."

"That's it. Inca…" Just then Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She had received two conflicting reports about an incident in Herbology. One from her colleague and one from her own charges as Head of Gryffindor.

Using the ward access she had as Deputy Headmistress, she was able to find the people in question and through further use of the Wards was able to manipulate the space in Hogwarts to arrive near the library as the first spell was fired.

"What is going on here?" Snapped Professor McGonagall. Harry dodged the incarceration charm as a student shouted 'Reducto' and launched it at the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry's eyes glowed as a wall of earth appeared in front of the spell and a floating protective gear materialised in front of the Transfiguration Professor "You just attacked a teacher, my head of house. I'm going to make you a very nice gift for the aurors." Harry whispered as he faded from site.

The first to fall was the scared shitless prefect who had attacked McGonagall, he saw red glowing catlike eyes appear in front of him "Kotoamatsukami!" Harry growled and the Prefect knew no more.

(Kotoamatsukami realm)

"I rule everything in here. Scream as you turn to dust!"

(Hogwarts)

The Prefect screamed and he curled into a foetal position as Harry unleashed ungodly horror of his body turning to dust repeatedly at varying speeds. Harry smirked he reappeared in front of the other prefect.

"Stupefy! Diffindo!" Harry flung himself out of the way as the other prefect dropped from the stunner and Durge collapsed holding her abdomen as the powerful cutting charm sliced into her.

McGonagall recovered in the space of the five seconds from the spell that nearly hit her, she saw Harry…her secret favourite student and subsequent pain due to all of the weird headache inducing things that kept occurring when he was around.

She didn't need to clarify what had happened, Harry had lost his temper with the Hufflepuffs, if her calculations were right. Harry lost his temper when others did not pull their weight, Pomona had jumped down his throat. Then the Hufflepuffs had decided to teach him some respect.

"Everyone stop."

Harry stopped, clicked his fingers and three fell over unconscious, two were sucked into the wall and Finch-Fletchley was thrown bodily into the wall as if struck by a massive object or vast amount of physical force.

"My office, immediately."

The ten students made their way to McGonagall's office where Pomona Sprout and surprisingly the Additional Magik Professor Judge Gideon Walker was present along with Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape "Harry, my boy what is going on?" Asked Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling.

Harry remained silent until everyone was in the office and the door slammed shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Time to Ascend

The door slammed shut behind Harry, who immediately took position against the wall. His eyes flickering across the Four Heads of House, Headmaster and the Ten Hufflepuffs who were glaring daggers at him.

"No-one is going to attack you." Said Professor Dumbledore soothingly.

Harry snorted "Forgive me Professor Dumbledore that I do not believe that in the slightest. Due to the fact that these ten people who have the audacity to call themselves my peers, colleagues and in certain subjects better than myself decided to attack me AND Professor McGonagall in the corridors which is against the Hogwarts Rule of 'No Magic to be performed in the corridors'.

The retort came not from the Headmaster but the Judge "It is myself who is preceding over this turn of events, Mr. Potter. I am Judge Magister Gideon Walker and you will refer to me as either 'My Lord' or 'Your Honour', understood?"

"Yes, Your Honour." Harry replied. Forcing himself to look into the helmeted face of the Judge and not the sneering face of Snape.

"Do not worry about Professor Snape. I have had several complaints about him already. Right now I want to hear what caused this disgraceful turn of events in Hogwarts."

Harry sighed "As you wish Your Honour. It all started in Herbology. I was working with three Hufflepuffs, three of them are here as we speak. Anyway, for the House of hardworking and working together, they let me deal with the work and I ended up losing my temper with them and I lost points from under the breath muttering. I proceeded to the Library to get the homework done. If Sprout…I will give my professors the respect I see fit, if she was going to be snarky and unfair then I'd treat her work the same and put the effort in other subjects. However, I then overheard four Hufflepuffs one new one say that they had some of their older Housemates outside the Library. I was accosted and I escaped, only to land in the trap outside the Library. They started it, I finished it. I finished it with extreme thoroughness after they attacked Professor McGonagall."

Gideon nodded and turned to the Hufflepuffs, he stiffened. The Hufflepuffs were evidently denying the events. He could almost taste it, the helmet the Judge Mastigers wore, allowed them to observe magical fluctuations that occurred in every day mannerisms and using these it was easy enough to deduce who was lying and who wasn't.

"Your verdict?" Asked Snape with a sneer.

"Mr. Potter is indeed telling the truth although he will have three weeks of detention and lose fifty house points for excessive self-defence, reckless use of primal magic and use of magic in the corridors. It should have been eighty points but I'm giving thirty for ingenious defence, defending a teacher and not going eye for an eye. Something your father would have done, yes I do know your father…rather I did. Let me tell you this as a being a year older than him and in the same house you're more like your mother than your father."

Harry nodded "Is that everything?"

"As arrogant as ever Potter, strutting about the place like you own it." Snarled Snape.

Harry's eyes turned purple and yellow and he concentrated. The ground in front of him erupted into a symbol and two figures appeared. One was a female and the other was a male. The male figure wore dark purple robes with a pointed hat, and held a metallic looking staff. His counterpart looked very different, a pointy hat and light blue outfit with a rounded wand instead of a staff.

Then in a voice that sounded far, far older than Harry's own Harry ordered "DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL MAGIC ATTACK!"

Snape froze, turned black and grey before snapping back into real time and was unceremoniously hurled across the room slamming into the wall "That's for the three and a bit years so far of utter degradation, humiliation, bullying and threats against me and my the people in my year aside from your precious Slytherins…It's also for your inability to let hold of a grudge for something that happened nearly twenty years ago." Harry growled sounding less like a teen and more like an ancient magic user dealing with an unruly apprentice.

Harry collapsed, creature summoning took a lot out of you. As did using his arcana, but less so and using them all together. The Judge raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Your, honour whenever Snape and I are in the room he immediately rounds on me and as for now, I've just been attacked by my peers…"

"You'll serve your detentions with me for the foreseeable future."

Harry nodded "Your honour, I have your lesson next…We weren't…"

"Supplied any texts? Yes, because this first lesson is less to deal with what you will learn but more to do with the magic you want to study."

Harry nodded "Your honour, may…"

"Yes you can. I am a teacher. I am here to guide you and teach you about your intended magic. I am indeed familiar with Tower and Sphere magic, you are not the only one who has those. I am also one of the best at the Arcane Arts."

Harry nodded and the pair headed towards not the classroom but outside "Your honour, how did you become a Judge Magister? What do they actually do?"

Gideon stopped slightly in his tracks and he turned to Harry "Why are you asking?"

Harry stopped "Is it wrong to be curious? I mean you literally turned up this year giving a brand new subject and happen to be something that I have no idea about. I suppose I should have picked up a few extra books about the Wizarding World, but I didn't. Curiosity for me mainly and depending on what I learn I might tell others."

"You don't trust your friends?"

"I don't trust my peers. I have a sinking suspicion I have no friends, merely plants. Thus me learning about the Magisters, because right now I'm looking at four outcomes and I'm not really liking what I'm looking at."

"Those are?"

"Dead, Harry-Shroom existence, Prison or Walking Away…Wizarding Britain in flames is entirely optional."

Gideon chuckled "Don't blame you for the latter. The Magisters, we research, study and all of that the branches of magic long lost to time and things that are generally heard of in other nations. We're situated in Barbados. We tend to contact you, but we do accept some applicants. Although, death rate is very high…Oh and we tend 'Find the truth in all things.'"

Harry nodded "Lots of magic, high risk stuff. Sounds kind of fun…But first let me get through these seven years before I commit to anything." By now they reached the tree where Harry tend to haunt when he wanted to be alone.

With that they became student and teacher as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

Time to Ascend

Harry and the Walker took up their positions as Teacher and Pupil as the fourth years who had selected Foreign Magiks gathered on the school grounds.

"'Sup kids, up here." The group looked up and a small earthen brown creature with elegant transparent wings floated down.

"I'm Terra. I'm an Earth sprite and one of the many potential teachers in this class. Before we begin, I'm going to need you to fill this form in. It's a non-disclosure form, nothing too serious." She explained.

Harry saw his class mates, pulling out quills and ink and quickly signing their names on it. Harry looked at it "Disclosure and release form…Ninth Judge Master Gideon Walker and his assistants are not responsible for any injuries, breakages or potential deaths that might occur in this lesson…" He read under his breath and he carried on.

Harry signed it handed it back to the Sprite and grinned. "I see you read it."

Harry nodded "Briefly…Yeah, I accept." He signed and he was the last one to hand it in.

"Hermione, where's Ron?"

The bushy brunette jumped slightly. She had been so eager to learn, she hadn't realised that Harry was next to her "Ron…is…"

"Ron…lazy and doesn't want to study anymore than needed." Harry said with a slightly disparaging tone. He looked around to see Neville, Seamus and Dean in the lesson.

"What happened? We heard you got into a fight with a bunch of Hufflepuffs."

Harry snorted "Yup. Hufflepuff really don't like it if you get to the Herbology books before them. Don't like it when people buck the natural order of things. So yeah, dealt with it. Then Snape had a go…Well…"

Seamus stared at him "You took out Snape!"

"Silence…Welcome to Foreign Magiks." Announced Judge Walker and with that the lesson began.

Everyone was captivated as the Judge and several previously unseen associates revealed themselves and they demonstrated a vast array of different magic that they had the opportunity to learn. For further information leaflets were being passed around.

Soon enough the two hour demonstration passed and everyone filed off for lunch. "Your Honour…about…"

"Your detentions…Shall we say an hour before dinner and then two hours after on a week day and four hours on a Saturday."

Harry nodded. He couldn't refuse this "Thanks."

Harry grabbed his stuff and looked up to see his house mates waiting for him "Hey guys. Why are you waiting for me?"

"Because Harry, we are curious. About you and what you needed to speak to the Judge about. Oh and how you wiped out Snape." Dean said with a grin.

Harry chuckled "We've got…five minutes till lunch and then double Transfiguration and then Charms then I have Divination…which I'll dodge. Then I have an hour for detention with two more after that."

"Ouch! Three hours of detention! What for?" Asked Seamus.

"Who by?" Questioned Neville.

"Taking out eight Hufflepuffs, Magic in Corridors, Attacking Snape and Judge Walker. A month. Three hours a week and four on Saturday." The boys winced.

Harry grinned and he jerked his head towards a door "Trust me."

He opened it and the boys found themselves looking into their dormitory. "Come on. Let's get our books and head to lunch before Ron scoffs the entire table."

"How do you cope with him?"

"Tune him out. I'm only saddled with him because his mother got me onto the platform. He's a good person rather shallow but good…Anyway, time for us to be in the hall."

They left. This time through the portrait hole and made it down to the Great Hall. Harry spied Fay and Katie sitting together "I'm off lads."

He slid next to Fay and placed his hand on hers. She jumped and Harry only just about avoided the hand coming towards him "Harry! Don't scare me like that!"

Harry shrugged "Just came to join you." He replied kissing her. Katie grinned and mimed vomiting.

"Can you please not do that with Fay? At least with me around." The brunette chaser replied.

"We'll think about it. Anyway, have you signed up for Foreign Magic?"

Katie and Fay nodded "I'm taking Japanese Wind Battle Magic and Mind Arts, that's generically. Judge Walker suggested that and then diverse in November which is when the differences appear." Explained Katie.

"I'm learning Sphere and Tower Magics. The ritual is going to be done next weekend. That way I can get the books needed." Replied Fay.

Harry nodded and revealed that he was learning a vast amount of various magic. Deep within his subconscious the Towers, Spheres and others rose to the forefront of his mind. "Harry! Why you sitting with them?" Harry turned to receive a mess of bread and ham spewing over him.

"Scourgify!" Fay murmured.

Harry fixed Ron with a stare "Seriously? Ron please…swallow your food before talking. Why weren't you in foreign magic?"

Ron swallowed. "Not going to learn any sort of magic that is inferior to our own."

Harry could tell this was a touchy subject for the red head, he spied Dean "Dean, how long we got before Transfiguration?"

"Fifteen minutes. We leave now we could get decent seats." Dean replied.

"Ron?" Harry turned to see Ron still gorging himself. Ron hadn't even the sense to pack his books.

Harry tried again but Ron ignored him. Harry grabbed his stuff, hugged Fay and set for the Transfiguration Classroom. Harry casually folded space and those heading to Transfiguration early, including some Slytherins found themselves stepping into the Transfiguration Corridor.

"How did that happen?" Asked Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a pureblood possessing skin not too dissimilar to those who spend their holidays in the Caribbean or near the Mediterranean, he had seen the Gryffindors leave and had been seen to not hang out with Malfoy and his crew.

"I happened. Folded space between the Great Hall and Transfiguration Classroom. Easy enough to do." Harry replied.

"How?"

"There is space everywhere around us. So theoretically a Space Manipulator can increase or decrease distances from A to B…I'm decent at it this means I can bend Space in a building I'm familiar with and has plenty of ambient magic around it…Then it gets complicated."

Blaise nodded "Distance, knowledge of places and the like Potter? Further you go the more power it takes."

Harry nodded "For a Slytherin you're not so bad."

"We're not all Acolytes of Malfoy." Replied Blaise "You're not so bad either."

Harry grinned "Well I wouldn't exactly say that. But presences and masks do need to be maintained." Just then McGonagall opened the door to the Classroom.

The class proceeded as normal with Ron rushing in. Holding his side and red faced to match his hair. He caught McGonagall's piercing looking and quickly took a seat. Ron knew when not to tow the line, it just took him longer than some.

Eventually the lesson finished. Harry decided to get his homework done instead of attending divination. It wasn't a lot of subjects but the length of the them was exceptional! Harry decided if he wouldn't have time this evening to really work on them, he could at least get himself prepared.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see Ron heading over to him in the Library.

"Why'd you miss Divination?"

"Wasn't feeling good. Went to Pompfrey and then to the Library. Now I've got to head to detention."

With that Harry put his books in his bag, folded space into Gryffindor Tower and grabbed the pamphlets and other things he might need and headed down to the Foreign Magic department. "Enter." Rumbled the deep baritone of the Judge.

Harry entered to his surprise sitting their in his battle armour but this time unhelmeted sat Judge Gideon Walker. Harry's eyes widened he saw the same features of his father on the man's face. Except James had brown eyes that seemed to glow, this man had brown to black eyes and a windblown face.

"Surprised Acolyte Potter? Shut the door and We'll get down to it." Said Gideon.

Harry did so and sat down in the chair opposite Gideon. "My name by birth is not Gideon Walker. But rather Harald Charles Potter. Charles Potter, your grandfather had a younger brother Fleamont Potter. James was my cousin. You're my first cousin once removed…I think. Genetics not my strong point. Anyway, I couldn't take you in because…"

"The institute isn't really the best place for a baby. Due to the unnatural enemies you get and the types of magic you practise."

Harald nodded "Correct. A couple of us walk away from the Institute once studies have been completed one of my friends did…He's a moron Constantine."

Harry cocked his head "Constantine? As in Hellblazer or Hellraiser?"

Harald nodded "A very, very competent and gifted magician. Circumstances have made him exclusively wandless and other things. He has unfortunately got a talent for pissing off dimensions of entities that we call demons and devils."

Harry stared gobsmacked "So what do I do for my detention?"

Harald grinned "I train you cousin. I train you to become a Judge."


	12. Chapter 12

Time to Ascend

Gideon clicked his fingers and the room, expanded "I'm not expanding the room itself but rather space. That is the difference between extension and expansion charms…alongside very similar gestures and incantations."

Harry nodded and pulled out another roll of parchment and began jotting down the notes. He watched as his cousin clicked and clapped his hands as the massively expanded room began to glow with a far more complex set of circles, pentagrams and another sigil. "What…is this?"

"What is this master? Is the correct term of phrase Acolyte. As for what this is…it's known as the Guiding. The Guiding assists all potential Acolytes into the studies that they must, need, could and recommended studying…In essence, a very complex ritual that maximises one's potential. Completely different to an Ascension or Awakening. Which you have already experienced." Gideon explained.

Harry nodded "Yeah what did that actually mean? I mean I've been using some of it around the Castle."

Gideon grinned "It's part of your inheritance as a Potter. Inheritance magics come much, much easier even subconsciously and thus do not count. The more inheritance magic you have the more powerful you potentially are. Now dear cousin, step into this circle and it'll display what fields of magic you are most attuned to."

Harry nodded and with a sense of trepidation, stepped into the circle. The moment he stepped in, Gideon began to chant. It started with what he understood to be Germanic, Latin, Greek and then something else. Harry only knew the ritual had finished when Gideon stopped and began coughing like a smoker with a case of throat infection. "You…"

"I'm fine. Sanskrit is exceptionally hard on the throat. In fact, only Constantine is the only one I know who can use it without coughing. Now, wait, the parchment will record your potential studies." Gideon said.

Gideon watched with interest as the Guiding began to spin. He snorted as he saw his cousin try and track it with eyes, only for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and hit the ground. It wasn't a hard hit mainly because the ambient nature of the Guiding prevented the subject from injuring themselves.

The subjections of the Guiding were separated by nationality and origin of the magic, followed by concentric circles overlapping parallel circles where common ground was to be found. There were several other factors but as far as Gideon was concerned this was all that was needed for the Guiding.

The parchment and quill suddenly lit up with an emerald green shroud and in Old Germanic began to scribble on the parchment.

Gideon nodded, folded the parchment up and sealed it. He turned to find Harry getting up and waiting patiently in a receding Guiding. The moment it faded, Harry was standing across from his cousin "There's some sort of waiting time isn't there Master?"

Gideon nodded "You catch on quick Acolyte. Detention is over for now. Remember three hours Monday to Friday, can be scheduled around Quidditch Practise and four hours Saturday."

Harry nodded and with a tiredness that he not expected, concentrated on his armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room, opened the door and stepped into the Common Room.

Harry's gut twisted. Something was telling him to not try that again for the foreseeable future. "That's paradox."

Harry turned the Common Room was empty save for three first years in the corner pouring over several different books. Harry shrugged and turned his attention to Fay.

"Paradox? Like having a copy of yourself in the same place and time?"

Fay chuckled "Yes and no. That's a different type of Paradox, but the same. Basically Tower Magic works best on belief, say if you said 'I'll knock on this door four times and I'll end up in the Great Hall, you avoid Paradox."

Harry nodded "It works on people's belief."

"You catch on quick. Mastigos tend to be."

Harry nodded "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry headed up stairs, his muscles stiffening and neck creaking. He pulled off the school uniform, dropped it lazily on the floor and less climbed into bed, more fell through the drawn hangers of his bed and fell asleep.

Harry had a relatively peaceful night. Little did he know that his cousin had purified his scar. Harry slept like the dead, it wasn't until Seamus tapped him on the shoulder that he woke up. Harry rolled over, sitting up in the process causing Seamus to look away "Harry, get some clothes on…Then we all need to talk."

Harry nodded and returned pulling on another shirt and trousers with his tie placed loosely around his neck. With a flick of his wrist, he made his bed and perched on it "What is it?"

"Gryffindor Male Rules?" Seamus asked.

There were consecutive nods, accompanied by a snore. It appeared Ron was still dead to the world. "Neville, be a hero."

The rotund but bulking out Gryffindor with low self-esteem nodded tentatively "Ron!" He called.

Ron stopped but carried on sleeping "Neville, knock-back jinx please." Harry said as he casually levitated a bunch of pillows.

Neville grinned sheepishly and pointed his wand and with a whispered "Flipendo Maxima" the veritable storm of pillows bombarded the sleeping red-head.

Ron grudgingly woke up "Wazz goin' on?"

"Gryffindor Males conversation." Dean said, Ron nodded stupidly and sat up.

Seamus looked at Harry "One question. What happened to your scar? I mean normally we're up way before now?"

Harry shrugged "Not too sure. I think Judge Walker did something. I'll ask him at some point."

Seamus nodded "What's he like? I mean for detention time?"

"It's long. Due to his training, he tolerates no mistakes as some of the magic he's learnt can kill you if you don't know what you're doing."

Seamus nodded "We've got Potions first…"

Harry sighed "I really hate that greasy haired asshole."

"We know. Anyway, time for food." Dean said, as he lifted his trunk lid and pulled out some books.

"What are the books?"

Dean turned "Dungeons and Dragons…roleplay game."

Harry nodded "I know what you mean…I think…If you're willing to run a game with us…"

Dean nodded "This should be fun. Dean Thomas, Wizard playing a Muggle Fantasy Game in a world of Wizards. Oh the irony."

The Gryffindors descended to breakfast and the day of lessons ahead. Potions was horrible, Snape had vanished parts of potions and tampered with their potions. Tempers boiled but thankfully Harry kept control of his, he knew Dumbledore wasn't going to do a thing about it so he would get someone who would.

The rest of the day passed relatively smoothly that was until Malfoy started to run his mouth about Gryffindors being unable to brew a potion. "We may not be able to brew potions, but at least we can survive without mutated bookends."

Malfoy went for his wand, as did several of his Lackey's. Ron went for his and Harry sighed. The moment Ron drew his wand the teachers acted, more specifically Walker and Snape.

"Well, well, well…what have we got going on here?" Drawled Snape.

"He threatened us!" Protested Malfoy before Ron could speak, then Theodore Nott carried on "Potter, insulted us and told Weasley to threaten us."

"That's…" Exploded Seamus.

"Detention Mr. Potter with me for three days oh and thirty points from Gryffindor."

Harry cocked his head and looked at his Potions Professor and Alternative Magic Professor "You and I know Professor Snape that this situation is bollocks. We all know that it was Malfoy that started it, I was content for Malfoy to be a petty prick. However, Ron made the situation worse and now I'm getting the blame? Grow up. Punish your own students and stop punishing the defenders do that and maybe you'll be seen as less of an utter dick."

Snape turned purple with rage and went for his wand "Please Professor…Give me a reason not to demonstrate my latest spell."

Snape glared but moved his hand away from his wand "Fifty…"

"Points to Gryffindor for maintaining calm whilst in the presence of unjust and gross misuse of powers. Twenty points from Gryffindor for threatening a teacher." Gideon said, smirking beneath his helm. His cousin had proven most adept at dealing with the Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter, my office."


	13. Chapter 13

Due to lack of interest and other things this fic is on indefinite hiatus on my part. I apologise.

Darksider82

Am open for people to adopt etc.


End file.
